A Great Mystery
by Harpygirl24
Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111

Note: Those that are shocked are those that taught Severus when he was in school and Lucius Malfoy. I'm having Professor Sprout pick Harry up as there's no info that she taught Severus at all. She'll be one of the few Professors that won't know any similarities between Harry and Severus. Harry will be placed in Ravenclaw because he's really, really, smart.

111111111111111111

Chapter 1: Harry Meets Professor Sprout

Dumbledore's POV

"This year Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts," Dumbledore told the staff, "Now I would send Hagrid to fetch the boy but I believe that Professor Sprout should have that honor."

"Why thank you, Albus," Professor Sprout said, looking pleased with herself.

"Great I have to put up with Potter all term," Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, commented.

"Well you'll only be seeing him during your stupid potion lesson," Professor McGonagall told him, "I know that he'll end up in Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall was the Transfiguration Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House.

"That's nice," Snape said.

"Severus, try and be nice to Harry," Dumbledore asked of him.

Snape glared at him but said nothing.

When the meeting was over Dumbledore left Sprout to get going and collect the child. He knew that the Dursley's would most likely not take him to get his things which was why he had delayed the child's letter. He just hoped that Harry didn't act like his father. He really didn't need to hear a full year of whatever the child had gotten up to reminding his Potions Master how much Harry was like his father.

111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry Potter had just finished cleaning the attic when the doorbell rang. The Dursley's were home, of course, and he knew that they would answer the door. Harry was a slightly tall child with black hair, a slight hook nose, and brilliant green eyes. He was glad that he didn't wear glasses as his cousin most likely would have broken them. When the doorbell rang again Harry sighed and went downstairs to see who it was. When he opened the door he found himself facing a woman that he had never seen before.

"Hello, I'm Professor Sprout," she said, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Great, I've been sent by your new school to make sure that you collect your supplies," she told him, "Is your relations home?"

Harry nodded and then Sprout asked, "May I talk with them?"

"Sure," Harry said and he let her in.

No sooner had the door closed but his Uncle Vernon came in and he wasn't happy. Harry saw his Uncle's face go white and then his Uncle asked, in a rather rude tone, "What the hell are you doing here, you freak?"

"Excuse me," Sprout asked.

"Oh don't give me that," Uncle Vernon said, "I know that your kind understand English. What are you doing here, freak."

"I'm not a freak and I'm here to collect Harry," Sprout told him.

"Will he be coming back," Uncle Vernon asked.

"If you want he could stay at the Leaky Cauldron until September and he wouldn't be coming back until next year."

"Fine," Uncle Vernon said and he slammed some pounds into Harry's hand, "Use that only for the room and it better be enough."

Harry was shocked that his Uncle had given him money.

"Go and don't come back until next year," Uncle Vernon said and Harry knew that it was his cue to leave.

Professor Sprout took them to London on the train. Harry had never been to London and he could tell that she was upset about how Uncle Vernon had treated her. He was use to it, along with the beating and the starvation. When they finally arrived she took him to 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

Once inside a man named Tom took them to Diagon Alley where Harry could get his money changed and get the money from his vault. Harry, personally, didn't know that he had money but Professor Sprout told him that his parents had left it to him. Naturally Harry asked her if she knew her parents.

"Sorry, didn't teach them," she said.

"What exactly do you teach, ma'am," Harry asked.

"Herbology," Professor Sprout answered.

The trip to Gringotts wasn't as hard as Harry thought it would be. Naturally he was shocked at how much money that he had but Professor Sprout waved it away and helped him put some money into a bag. Once done she took him back to the land of light. The first place that they went was Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions. While the witch fitted him he saw her putting things on the counter. Once done he joined her and she paid for everything.

The next shop was all about ink, quill, and parchment. While he was looking for the ones that he wanted Sprout told him that she was going to send off his reply back to the school so that they knew that she had him.

"I'll wait here until you come back," Harry told her.

"I won't be long," she said and then left.

Professor Sprout ended up being gone for ten minutes and while he waited he looked around at all the different quills. He found one that said Self-Correction Quills.

"Oh you don't want one of those," the manager told Harry.

"Why not," Harry asked.

"Their only for those that cheat," he answered, "And that includes people not like me."

When Professor Sprout returned she paid for everything and then they headed for the next shop.

The rest of the trip wasn't filled with creepy managers that thought that maybe Harry was going to cheat in school. The bookshop really held Harry's interest. There were books there that Harry had never seen and Harry wanted to get everything. Professor Sprout let him have a couple of extra books and Harry at once picked out a couple of Potion and Charms text.

"Trying to make a good first impression," Sprout asked him.

"I just want to prove that I belong," Harry told her, grinning.

Sprout grinned back.

The Apothecary was interesting to Harry too. He at once started to explore all the ingredients that they had while he heard Professor Sprout asking the manager for some basic potion ingredients. Harry wanted to get extra but Sprout told him that he would have to wait until he was more advance before he got any of the good stuff. Harry wanted to pout but the last time he had done that his Aunt had slapped him. Once they had left she took him to get the last bit of his supplies.

1111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"I wonder what the child is going to be like," McGonagall asked, "I bet he'll be just like his father, brave and an excellent Quidditch player."

Dumbledore had been wondering about that as well. He had vowed not to check on the child not because he didn't care of him but because he didn't want anything to happen to cause anymore problems. He also worried that Severus would take out his grudge on the small child. Harry didn't need anymore bullies in his life.

"Albus," McGonagall suddenly said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think he'll be like Lily, really smart," McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, maybe a little of both," Dumbledore answered.

"I hope so," McGonagall answered, "It would be nice to have a smart child here again. Lily was such a pleasure to work with."

"I know," Dumbledore said.

Later on Sprout returned and told him that Harry had gotten his things. Dumbledore didn't ask which shops that Harry liked because it would most likely be answered "the broom store." She did mention how horrible the boy's Uncle had been.

"He just slammed money into poor Harry's hand," she said.

"Is he back with his relations," Dumbledore asked her.

"No, he's staying in the Leaky Cauldron," she answered, "I'm afraid that his Uncle wouldn't let him back until term ends."

"Thanks for telling me," Dumbledore said and Sprout left. "Sometimes, Tuney, I wonder what's wrong with that brain of yours."

111111111111111111111

Note: I hope that you liked this chapter. It's another Potions and Snitches challenge story.


	2. The Sorting

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111111

To Everyone that reviewed: Thanks for your reviews. I'm going to try and make this story nice and long so that I don't look like I'm hurrying it up. I also want to take my time with it as I want to develop the relationship between Harry and Severus.

11111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Harry's POV

Harry had fun for the rest of his summer. He read all his books in his room and was able to eat meals like he had been unable to do back at the Dursley's. He personally didn't miss them at all. They hated him for being different. Professor Sprout had told him that he was a wizard and that his parents had died at the hands of someone called You-Know-Who. His favorite books were his Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. The others were okay but he liked practicing his spells. So far he had manage to change his match into a needle and how to make things move with just a wave of his wand.

When it was time to go to Kings Cross on September he had everything packed and ready to go. His things were taken down and a maid drove him to the station. Upon arriving she told him how to get onto the train platform and wished him luck.

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that someone was showing him where to go.

He then pushed his things into the station, ready for the next adventure of his life.

Getting onto the platform wasn't hard. Since someone had told him how to get on he soon found himself facing a scarlet steam engine that was billowing smoke. He pushed his cart down the side of the train until he found a compartment that looked empty except for a bushy hair girl.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "Can you help me with my trunk."

"Sure," she said and she helped him load his trunk in a corner. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," Harry said and Hermione gasped, "What!"

"You're the famous Harry Potter," Hermione said, "I've read-."

"Please, I don't like being famous," Harry cut in and Hermione's face fell, "Look, I know that everyone thinks that I'm some kind of hero but I lost my parents to this sick man and so I don't feel like being anyone's hero."

"Oh sorry about that," Hermione said, "It's just that no one has survived the curse."

"I know but Professor Sprout told me that if I want to be my own person then I can be," Harry said, "I want to follow her advice."

"Fair enough," Hermione said.

When the train left London Harry asked her about what kind of books that she had read. She had read a book called Hogwarts a History and asked if he wanted to read it. Harry said yes and he opened the book and started to read.

"So what do you think Hogwarts will be like," Hermione asked him.

"I have no idea, I'm just nervous about getting there," Harry told her.

"Well I'm hoping that I end up in Gryffindor," Hermione said, "I mean, I know that Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad but Dumbledore was in Gryffindor."

"I'll just be happy to be in a house," Harry told her and then said, "Great, they have a map. Maybe I won't get lost."

"You don't care about houses," Hermione said.

"Nope, Professor Sprout said that I shouldn't worry about things like that," Harry told her, "Personally houses don't matter much to me."

He saw that she looked hurt and closed the book. They didn't talk for the rest of the journey.

When they finally arrived Harry had already changed into his new robes. It was odd wearing new things but he figure that he would get use to it. He joined Hermione and the other first years and that's when the first strange thing happened. He saw a really large man really staring at him. Harry looked at his feet and Hermione asked, "Why is he staring at you?"

"I have no clue," Harry answered.

Of course Harry soon forgot about it as he saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was huge with many turrets and towers. He could only imagine medieval battles with horses, swords, shields, and all sorts of other things. It was pretty cool! They all climbed into a boat and set off. The castle got larger and larger until, after they ducked, they found themselves right under the castle. They got off and then headed, after he had made sure that no one was left behind, up the stairs and onto the grounds.

Harry gazed at it and he wasn't the only ones. A lot of students were impressed by how large the castle was. The man then knocked three times on the oak doors and they waited.

111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore was setting in his seat at the staff table and looking at the students that had come in. In a few minutes he would be seeing Harry again after he had dropped him off to his relations ten years ago. Everyone at the staff table was betting that Harry would end up in Gryffindor.

"He might end up in Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick said.

"You're only saying that because you're the Head of Ravenclaw house," Professor Sprout said, "I told Harry that stuff didn't matter."

"And he believed you," Madam Hooch said.

Professor Sprout glared at her.

"I think that she did the right thing," Dumbledore said, "I think that whatever house Harry ends up we need to be supportive. Don't you agree, Severus?"

Snape snorted at him and he just shook his head.

111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

The door opened and Harry at once saw a stern-looking witch dressed in blue robes. The man said, "The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here," she told them and then moved aside to let them pass.

She led them to a small room and once again someone stared at him. Her eyes grew wide and Harry wondered what he had done. She finally seemed to collect herself and started to talk about the different houses, the rules, and different things like that. Harry tried to pay attention but the look that she had given him was worse than what Hagrid had given him. When she left Hermione once again asked Harry what was going on.

"I still don't know," Harry answered.

11111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"We've got a problem," he heard McGonagall tell him.

"What do you mean," Dumbledore asked.

"The mini version of someone that I can't stand is in that room waiting to be sorted," she told him.

"Minerva, we accept all students," Dumbledore told her.

"Wait until you see what I'm talking about," McGonagall told him, "And then I'm going to take his manhood and cut it off. How dare he do this, how long did he think he could hide the fact that a small version of his annoying and disgusting self was coming."

"What are you talking about, Minerva," Dumbledore asked.

"You'll find out in a few moments," McGonagall said and then turned and glared at Snape for some unknown reason. "I had to teach the slim ball and now his look-alike has come."

Dumbledore knew that she was trying to tell him something but he was drawing blanks. "Could you collect the children so I can see who the heck you're talking about?"

"Fine but I still find it a crime that idiots can reproduce," she hissed and stormed out, scroll in her hand.

"Um, I've got a bad feeling that were going to soon find out who this person was that's gotten under Minerva's skin," Professor Sprout said.

"Yeah, you're going to find out soon enough," Hagrid said, "And I thought that one was bad enough."

Once again Dumbledore noticed that someone was glaring at Severus, which he had no idea why. A few moments later the doors opened and the line of first years arrived.

Dumbledore looked at every one of them and then one student hit him…hard. The boy was the spitting image of Severus at eleven. He wasn't the only one figuring things out. Most of the staff that had taught Severus was staring at the boy. The boy, no idea who he was, was startled. Dumbledore had a bad feeling that the child had no idea why he was suddenly on show.

"Could you please stop staring at him," Dumbledore asked. "We'll find out soon enough who he is."

This must have reached everyone because they looked down at their empty plates. Of course Dumbledore could sense that Severus was really shocked, he wasn't faking it. He had no idea that his carbon copy was coming to Hogwarts. But who was he?

The sorting started and Dumbledore waited for the Severus look alike to come forth but as each person's name was called and another child answered it by coming forth he still didn't have the answer.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called out.

The boy came forth when the name was called and Dumbledore was shocked. The boy that looked so much like Severus at the age of eleven was Harry Potter. He watched the hat being placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted at once and the Ravenclaw table cheered as Harry got up and went over to their table.

What was going on here?

11111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Severus Snape had been shocked many times over the years but this took the damn cake. This child, a Potter, looked just like him. How was this even possible? Personally Snape would have known if he had relations with Lily. He would have taken care of the child if he knew that the child was his. However he had no memory of the actual event and no idea if this was someone's idea of a joke. Deep down he was personally glad that the boy had shown his mother's traits and ended up in Ravenclaw.

He could handle Ravenclaw but he couldn't hand the fact that his look-alike was walking around. He had to find out what was going on before he went mentally insane.

111111111111111111

Note: Poor Severus, he has no clue.


	3. Lessons

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like my story. The T rating is due to bullying, swearing, and anything else that might warrant a T rating. No pairings...yet. Also I was amazed at the amount of positive reviews that I got. Thanks so much everyone, love you all to pieces.

11111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Lessons

Harry's POV

Everyone in Ravenclaw house was just like him, loving to learn and loving what was written in the pages of a book. Here he could be himself and not what others wanted him to be. While he ate he kept getting glared at from a red headed boy that had been sorted into Gryffindor. Ron Weasley, Harry thought that's what his name was. Hermione Granger had gotten her wish and had ended up in Gryffindor. She didn't talk to him either, just to a boy that looked as though he's was Ron's brother.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," a boy name Terry Boot told him, "We hardly ever get along with the Gryffindor's because we're all about thinking and their all about rushing into things without thinking."

"Yeah, Professor Snape doesn't like them either," a girl told Harry, "Of course he doesn't like many people but he leaves us Ravenclaw's alone."

"He's not a bully is he," Harry asked, who had enough of bullies and didn't want another one.

"Not really," a boy next to him said, "My dad says that as long as you pay attention and do your work he'll leave you alone. Of course my dad and he are friends; they sometimes do potion research together."

"Cool!" Harry said and started on his food.

When the feast was over the Ravenclaw Prefect took them up to their dorms. Everything here was beyond anything that Harry had ever seen. When they reached the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower they stopped and the raven asked, "What's as black as night and ends the life of planets?"

"Black Hole," the Prefect answered and the raven said, "Correct, you may enter oh wise thinkers."

"Who comes up with these puzzles," Harry asked Terry.

"I've got no idea," he answered.

The Ravenclaw common room was a room filled to the ceiling with books. Harry at once was itching to grab one and start reading. However the prefect told them to head to bed and that's where they went. When Harry arrived in his new dorm a cage was waiting on him that he knew that he hadn't brought with him. He went over and saw a note was attached to it. He took it out and read:

Dear Harry,

I hope that you like this raven as you're in Ravenclaw. His name is Jack and he's only a baby. Take good care of him and welcome to Hogwarts.

A Friend

"How, Harry, someone likes you," Terry said.

"I know," Harry said, amazed.

"Come on before the prefect yells at us," someone told them.

Harry changed and said, "Goodnight Jack." And went to sleep.

11111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"How is this even possible," McGonagall asked during the 'emergency staff meeting' that she had called.

"I have no idea," Flitwick said, "But I'm glad that he's in my house."

"Yeah, all he'll do is read a book and not do anything that James did," McGonagall snapped.

"Everyone, it's clear that the events that have happened today isn't what we expected," Dumbledore told them. "Not that I'm complaining about which house he ended up, Ravenclaw is a fine house, but we will have to watch over him a lot more closely then before."

"Do you think the students will give him a hard time," Hagrid asked him.

"I hope not," Dumbledore answered, "But I saw the hate coming from young Weasley's body. He expected to be friends with Harry and expected him to be in Gryffindor."

"What about that Granger girl that was next to him," Sprout asked. "She won't talk to him either."

"We need to sit things right," Dumbledore said, "I won't stand for Harry to be bullied by anyone."

"I doubt that his own house will bully him," Flitwick said, "I'll have kittens if that happens."

"No, I have no doubt that Harry will be fine there," Dumbledore said, "But what worries me is the Slytherin's."

They all turned to look at the Head of Slytherin House.

"Fine, I'll tell them to lay off Potter," Snape said, "But what I'm most confused about his how Potter looks like me when I know that I and Lily haven't been friends since fifth year."

"Severus, I wish that you would quit lying," McGonagall hissed, "It's very clear that-."

"Minerva, I sensed that Severus had no idea that this was going to happen," Dumbledore said, "It's very clear that someone put a powerful memory charm on him."

"Wh-What, why," Snape asked.

"I have no idea but you and I need to solve this mystery," Dumbledore told Snape.

"That I agree with," Snape said.

"Is there a chance that Harry could be Severus son," Sprout asked, "And if he is, then do you think that he'll take Harry away from those nasty Dursley's."

"If it comes out that Severus is Harry's father then he could have Harry removed," Dumbledore said, "I might care about Harry's safety but I must follow Wizard law."

"Good, at least the poor child won't have money thrown at him," Sprout said, "Those muggles are horrible and the boy only had hand me downs. How sick can you get?"

"What else did you notice about the child," Dumbledore asked.

"That he's too thin for it to be normal," Sprout said, "I think they abuse him and don't feed him. I mean, he ate like he hadn't eaten anything when I took him to lunch in Diagon Alley."

"I thought that you gave them money to take care of him," Hagrid said.

"Apparently their using it for their own son and not Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Stinking muggles," Hagrid muttered.

11111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry woke up the next morning feeling rested and ready to tackle his lessons. He showered, dressed, and then grabbed what books he thought he would need. When he arrived in the Great Hall he sat down at the Ravenclaw table and saw that his timetable was already there.

"So what do we have today?" Terry asked; who had just arrived.

"History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning and Potions in the afternoon," Harry answered.

"Great, get all sleepy and then be forced to be awake for the rest of the day," Terry complained.

Harry looked through his bag, his new bag, and saw that he happen to have the books for his morning classes that he needed. He breathed one big sigh of relief.

History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. Some say that he didn't know that he had died but got up to teach and left his body behind. He was dead boring but Harry managed to stay awake as did some of the other Ravenclaw's. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience but Harry managed it. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Quirrell. Upon entering he felt something go into his mind, which was odd, and shuffle through things. He forced himself to think of something else and a crash told him that someone had fallen over.

That person was Professor Quirrell.

"I hope he's not going to blow us up," Terry said.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the sensation and then said, "I don't know."

"Are you alright, Harry," Terry asked.

"I feel like someone's been in my mind," Harry told him.

"Freaky," Terry said.

Harry kept focus on his wall during the lesson and thankfully the sensation didn't come back. Only when they were out of the classroom did Harry take down the shields that he didn't even know that he knew how to erect. He then followed Terry back to the tower to get their things for Potions.

11111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape and Dumbledore had spent a few minutes between classes trying to figure out how Harry could look like Snape. Dumbledore continued to believe that Snape had no idea that there might be a chance that Harry was his son. Dumbledore had also gotten troubling reports from the painting in the Defense classroom. Quirrell had fallen over and Harry had been shaking his head. That could mean only one thing; Voldemort had tried to enter the boy's mind and somehow he had managed to deflect it. Snape heard the report to and groaned.

"That evil bastard didn't wait long in trying to rape the boy's mind," Snape said.

"I know," Dumbledore said, "And that's why we have to keep a close watch on the child."

Now they were in the Great Hall and thankfully Quirrell wasn't around. Probably teaching evil blood sucking bunnies to tap dance, Snape thought. He saw Weasley and Granger talking but they didn't even go and say hello to Harry. Stupid morons, Snape thought. He turned to look at Flitwick who was shaking his head.

This was going to be one long term.

111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry and Terry headed down to the dungeons for their potion lesson that they had with the Hufflepuff's. It was much colder than up in the main castle and Harry, who had taken to sitting in the front, was really looking forward in what Professor Snape was going to teach. When the last student had sat down the door opened and then closed. Harry turned to see a long black hair man in black robes coming up to the front.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, I'm the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House," the man told them, "You're all here to learn the exact art of potion making. Now I'm going to call roll and I want each of you to say here."

He started to call out names and one by one each of the student said 'here.'

"Potter, Harry." he called out.

"Here," Harry answered.

He then finished the roll and then made the instructions appear with a wave of his wand, too cool.

"Today we're making the Boil Cure," Snape told them, "A simple potion that only has four ingredients. Get started."

Harry had already read about the Boil Cure and knew the order that each ingredient was to go into making the potion including the number of times to be stirred and how long you were to wait before adding the next ingredient. Some of the other Ravenclaw's knew this as well and at least seven of them were using their memories instead of the books or the board. Harry started to work on his potion, ignoring the Professor who was coming around. It was nice to actually be working on a potion, using the ingredients. He added three drops of lavender oil to turn it into a more perfect shade of green.

"Mr. Potter," Snape suddenly said.

Harry looked up and stared at the Professor.

"What did you add to your potion," he asked.

"Three drops of lavender oil," Harry answered.

"And who told you to add three drops of lavender oil," Snape asked him.

"The book," Harry answered, "I also did some extra reading on how to make potions work better. The oil stabilizes the potion and turns it into a better shade of green thus making it much more stable and suitable to drink. You don't waste anything."

"And what if you didn't add the right ingredient at the right time," Snape asked him.

"If you added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time, as long as that ingredient is part of the potion, then you can add a hair from a banshee, which will turn the potion back to its base form and allow you to start over again without causing it to blow up. However if you add the wrong ingredient that's not even in the potion then you must add a pinch of graveyard dirt to it to cause it to return back to its base form."

Snape said nothing to him but then moved on.

"Wicked, Harry," Terry said.

"Thanks," Harry said and they continued to work.

When the lesson was over Harry bottled his sample and turned it in with his name clearly printed on it and collected his things. He was amazed to see that his cauldron was clean, though he knew that he hadn't done it. He put that out of his mind as he grabbed it and left the classroom with the rest of class. At dinner Harry smiled at how great the whole day had been. He was willing to put what happened in Defense out of his mind as he thought about how much he had proven that he knew something without being taught.

He just hoped that the rest of the week was this good too.

111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about not putting down which house Hermione had ended up and making you all wait to see if she was in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.


	4. The Trouble with Ron

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, loved them. This is the last chapter that I'm posting today and then I'll do one tomorrow morning before leaving for Six Flags. I will try and post again later on that night but I don't know. However if I don't post chapter 6 tomorrow night I will have it posted the next day.

11111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Trouble with Ron

Harry's POV

On Thursday Harry saw that he had Charms with the Gryffindor's. Most everyone liked the Gryffindor's except for the Slytherin's. Personally Harry agreed with some of the things that they were saying about them. He had been to the Library a number of times to get books that he needed because some of the other first years had taken them and were using them. The only Gryffindor that he had seen in the Library was Hermione. It seemed that the Gryffindor's viewed the Library as a horrible zone that might actually force you to learn something.

Oh my what a horrible idea if one of them actually learned something.

The day before had been Transfiguration and Harry was the only Ravenclaw that didn't get homework, which was great. The only homework that he had was in History of Magic but the essay was nothing, a piece of cake, and he was almost done. He just need to check a few facts and his paper would be ready to be turned in. Now setting in the Great Hall for breakfast he wondered what Charms would be like. Everyone told him that Professor Flitwick was great and he really hoped so.

"Mr. Potter," said a stern voice.

He looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"I would like to inform you that you have detention with me, tonight," she told him.

He heard Ron snickering.

"What, what did I do," Harry asked her.

He had never gotten into trouble like this.

"For cheating," she answered, "No student can fully transfigure a match into a needle in one go. It's very clear that you've cheated."

Harry felt like crying. He had practiced on the match for the whole summer. He had worked hard on that lesson, getting it right.

"Professor, I don't think that-."

"Be silent Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall snapped and then said to Harry, "Tonight, after dinner."

And she left Harry wondering why she was picking on him. Of course no sooner had she left but Ron started on him.

"Oh Potty got into trouble," Ron sung.

"Leave him alone," Hermione said.

"Shut up, Granger," Ron said and then, "Well if you had been sorted into Gryffindor, like your parents, then she wouldn't have given you detention. Of course what can one suspect from a filthy traitor?"

"You shut your mouth," Terry said, "Why are you making fun of him."

Ron glared at Terry and said, "Did I give you permission to talk, birdie."

"Stop insulting our house," another girl said and that caused all the Ravenclaw's to stand up.

"Why don't you leave Harry alone," said an older Ravenclaw. "He wasn't bothering you but because he's not in Gryffindor you think you can pick on him."

It was very clear that Ron had picked the wrong time to pick on Harry. Not with eleven older Ravenclaw's pulling their wands out. Ron acted like the stupid idiot that he was and left.

Harry wasn't looking forward to Charms after what had happened. Thankfully he stayed on the Ravenclaw side of the classroom while Ron, the jerk, was on the Gryffindor side with his stupid friends. Professor Flitwick, the tiny little wizard, stood on his stack of books and started the lesson.

"Today we are just going to write notes from the book," he told the class, "Write down information from Chapters 1 and 2."

Everyone opened their books and took out their ink, quill, and parchment and got to work.

Thankfully the lesson let Harry forget about Ron being a fat jerk. Harry hoped that Ron would leave him alone and just let him be a normal student with normal friends. He hated the idea that someone thought that he should have been in a house that they were in. Of course he was glad that Hermione had stuck up for him. When the lesson ended Harry waited until the last Gryffindor had left and then went with the rest of the students to the next lesson.

After dinner, later that night, Harry was heading for his detention with Professor McGonagall. He wasn't looking forward to whatever the Professor was going to do. Why did she hate him so much, what had he done to deserve this?

"Well what do we have here, Potty," said a voice that Harry knew so well.

It was Ron.

"What are you doing here," Harry asked.

He grinned and then answered, "Giving you a proper Hogwarts welcome. You should have been in Gryffindor, Potty, but you chose to be in stinking Ravenclaw."

"What's wrong with being in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, "It's a good house."

"It's a house full of brain heads," Ron said, "And I'm going to make sure that you get into worse trouble with McGonagall."

Ron pulled out his wands and suddenly Harry couldn't move and he fell flat on his back.

"Have fun, Potty," Ron taunted and left the poor child alone.

111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape was doing his patrols, having to listen to Minerva complain about the fact that Potter hadn't shown up for his detention. The boy was acting just like his father more and more. True the child did have talent in Potions but that didn't mean that he could flaunt the rules. He headed down another corridor and noticed something lying on the floor.

He approached it and that's when he noticed that it was Potter, in a full body bind. Snape groaned and reversed the spell. "Potter, how in the-."

"It was Weasley," Potter told him.

"Which one," Snape asked.

"Ron," Potter answered.

Snape groaned, "And what did you do to deserve to be hexed by Ronald Weasley?"

"He doesn't like it that I'm in Ravenclaw," Potter answered, "He wants me to get into more trouble with McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall," Snape corrected, "And why did you get detention with Professor McGonagall."

"She said that I cheated in her class yesterday," Potter answered, "But I practiced that spell during the summer."

"Come along, Potter, we'll take this to Professor Flitwick."

"Wh-What can he do," Potter asked.

"Mr. Potter, you were attacked by a Gryffindor," Snape told him, "Since your Head of House is Professor Flitwick then your to go to him to file the report."

"But no one is going to believe me," Potter told him, "No one believes me."

Snape smirked at him and said, "There are ways to find out the truth."

Snape saw Potter shaking and he could sense the fear coming off the boy's body. Snape had no idea why Potter would be so scared but he was hoping that he would find out.

Snape knocked on Professor Flitwick's office and a tiny little voice told them to enter. The tiny half-goblin was doing something with a box and looked up when they entered. Snape closed the door and the wizard asked, "What's going on?"

"It seems that Ronald Weasley has decided to pick on Mr. Potter here," Snape told him, "While I don't doubt that Potter is telling the truth as you can't put a full body mind on yourself I would like to make sure that we have all the facts."

"Of course," Flitwick said, "Well Mr. Potter have you heard of a pensive?"

"No sir," Potter answered.

"Well a pensive allows me to view memories," Flitwick told him, "But I'll only view the memories pertaining to what happened."

"And people will believe me," Potter said.

"Of course," Flitwick said, "There is no way that you can fool a pensive."

Snape wanted to say that you could but he didn't want Potter to clam up.

"Will Weasley get into trouble," Potter asked.

"Of course," Flitwick said. "So do you want to use the pensive?"

Potter nodded.

After telling Potter what to do Flitwick placed the selected memories inside the pensive and went in. He saw the shocked look on Potter's face when the tiny wizard vanished. When he appeared he said, "Weasley did hex Mr. Potter because he's not in Gryffindor."

"Oh great," Snape said, "What has Molly been teaching her children?"

"I'm going to Professor Dumbledore about this," he said, "I highly doubt that Minerva will believe what I've seen."

"So she did accuse Potter of cheating in her lesson," Snape said, shocked that she was treating her favorite witch's son like this.

Flitwick nodded.

"Of all the stupid things that she could have done," Snape snapped.

"Severus, I need a word with you," Flitwick told him and he led the taller wizard outside.

"What do you want to talk to me about," Snape asked.

"Severus, I know that you don't care about other students but your own, but I saw something in the memories that I think that you need to see."

"What are you talking about," Snape asked.

"Well I saw more than just what happened to Mr. Potter," Flitwick said, "I saw abuse. Lily's sister allows her husband to abuse the child. I saw him going at least four days without food. If you are his father then you have to remove him from that place."

Snape sighed, he really hated this. "Fine, I'll view the memories."

"Thanks," Flitwick said, "I'm afraid that Potter might not have intended for me to see those memories. Most people that use a pensive for the first time don't know how to select the memory that they want a person to see."

"I understand," Snape said, "Could you take Potter back to Ravenclaw tower."

"No problem," Flitwick said and returned to his office.

When Potter and Flitwick were gone he dived into the pensive. He found himself in a setting room, Potter crying his eyes out. A large man came in that Snape knew had to be Vernon. He had met the man, once, and he had been unpleasant.

"Stop crying, you little freak," he snarled, "How dare you get on the school roof. Do you know what you did to our fine reputation?"

"Please, Uncle Vernon, I didn't-."

Potter was slapped…hard and Snape felt his anger rising. How dare he attack a child?

"I'm going to show you what respect means," he said, "That means respecting our right to be normal."

He took the belt off and started to beat the child while a large boy grinned. This made him sick and then, "Just like your rotten mother. Good for nothing whore."

That was Tuney and it made him sick.

Potter screamed, the blood flowing and then a vase broke. Snape watched as Tuney grabbed the child and started to bang his head against the floor.

"STOP DOING FREAKY THINGS," she screamed, "STOP ACTING LIKE THAT NASTY LITTLE BOY."

Potter passed out due to the pain and then they threw him into the cupboard and locked the door. Snape felt himself being lifted and he fell to the floor.

"I'm going to kill them," Snape hissed and he left the office.

11111111111111111111

Note: I hope that I did this chapter right. I really hate writing abuse, it's just so wrong.


	5. Flying Lessons

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

Note: Sorry about the delay. It's just been so hot, I went to Six Flags, and got sick. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

Harry's POV

Harry wasn't looking forward to setting foot in the Great Hall because that meant that he would have to see Ron. Harry knew that nothing would happen to Ron, he was a Gryffindor and above all the rules. Terry finally told him that he couldn't hid from the world and that he wouldn't know for sure if anything had been done if he didn't go inside. Finally he sat down at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Ron wasn't there.

"Hay, Harry, did you hear that Weasley got sent to the Headmaster's office," a girl told him.

"Oh what, to congratulate him on being the worlds biggest prat," Harry wondered.

"No, because of what he did to you," she answered.

"Told you something would happen to him," Terry said.

During the whole weekend and even into the next week Harry didn't see Ron. Things slowly returned to normal with Harry doing well in Potions and getting Professor McGonagall mad when he did his next lesson just as well as the first. The look on her face told Harry that he was getting another detention.

"Why can't she just leave me alone," Harry asked Terry.

"I have no idea," Terry answered.

The day, after lunch, the Ravenclaw's headed down to the grounds for their first Flying Lesson. Harry was nervous because he had never been near a broom before. Madam Hooch, who was teaching them, arrived. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well get near a broom," she barked at them.

Harry looked down at his. It was old and looked as though it had seen better days.

"Now take your right hand and place it over the broom and say up," she instructed.

"UP!" Harry said and the broom jumped up into his hand at once. "Cool!"

He waited until everyone had their brooms in their hands and then she showed them all how to mount it without falling off. Suddenly the broom started to move and then Harry was shot into the air. Harry tried to get control of it but it wouldn't work. Suddenly the broom started to go down and Harry landed…right into Professor McGonagall's arms. She looked madder than a hornet from hell.

"Well Mr. Potter looks like you've earned another detention."

Someone so kill him.

Harry wasn't in a good mood when he came back to the common room after shining all of the three hundred and forty-seven shoes that McGonagall had. She had added another detention, cleaning out Fawkes cage…without magic.

"She has it in for you," Terry remarked.

"Don't remind me," Harry said.

Snape's POV

"Dark magic was responsible for Potter almost dying," Snape told Dumbledore.

"I feel bad for him," Dumbledore said, "Minerva is giving him detention when it's clear that he has the talent for Transfiguration."

Snape groaned and said, "I think that she's doing it because she believes that Potter is my son. She never gave James or any of his friend's detention."

"I know," Dumbledore said, "I have to rein this in before it gets out of control."

"You think," Snape remarked and then sighed, "What should I do, sir?"

"I think that Quirrell is responsible for this," Dumbledore said, "We need to find out what he's doing."

"It's clear that he's getting instructions from the Dark Lord," Snape told him.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "Harry has detention here, cleaning Fawkes cage. I think that he should have it with you, showing him how to brew some potions. It would be a wonderful experience just in-case Harry happens to be your son. Quality time."

"And what if Malfoy comes in," Snape asked.

"Which one the son or the father," Dumbledore asked.

"Either," Snape answered.

"Well tell him that Harry was bad in your class and that you had to give him detention," Dumbledore answered, "I'm sure that he'll understand."

"I hope so," Snape told him and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

That night Harry was about to leave for his detention when one of the Prefects cornered him just as he was about to leave.

"I'm glad that I caught up with you," he told Harry, "Your detention has changed. You will be serving it with Professor Snape."

"Thanks, where is his office at?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you the way," he told Harry and the both of them left.

As they walked Harry wondered what kind of detention Professor Snape would give him. He hoped that it wasn't like cleaning McGonagall's shoes. That had been horrible, it had reminded him of the Dursley's so much. Before long the Prefect was knocking on the door and they were bided to enter.

1111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Bring him in," Dumbledore said to Professor Sprout.

The door opened and in walked Ronald Weasley.

Dumbledore couldn't believe that the son of the most popular Pureblood family had decided to take it upon himself to bully Harry. The child didn't deserve to be treated like this and Weasley didn't deserve to have magic, to be one of those that had the pleasure of gracing the halls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked at him, his usual twinkle gone.

"Sit," Dumbledore demanded and Weasley sat, "What right did you have to use the full body bind on Harry."

"I did no such thing," Weasley lied.

"Don't lie to me," Dumbledore said, "We saw Harry's memories and they included what you did to him. Did your parents raise you to be a bigot?"

"No," Weasley answered.

"Then why are you taking it upon yourself to act like one," Dumbledore asked him.

Weasley glared at him and Dumbledore matched it.

"You attacked another student and here that won't be condoned."

"Look, I don't know what lies Potter has spread but he should have been in Gryffindor," Weasley told him, "I was raised to believe that Potter was a hero and he would be in Gryffindor. Even Ginny is looking forward to meeting the Gryffindor golden boy. Do you know how it was when she found out that he was a brainy boy?"

"Oh I'm sure that Miss Weasley will survive her dreams being shattered," Dumbledore said, his tone cold. "You have three months worth of detention, Mr. Weasley, and a total of seventy points will be removed from Gryffindor. I'm sure that your house mates will be pleased to hear that Slytherin has a chance to keep the House Cup and it's your entire fault."

Weasley went red but Dumbledore dismissed him. He knew that Molly Weasley was going to act as though her son had committed no crime. Dumbledore knew that he had and she was just blind.

Later that night McGonagall burst in and demanded to know why Dumbledore had taken seventy points from Gryffindor.

"Do you want Snape to keep the cup," she asked.

"I don't give a damn about the cup," Dumbledore informed her, "What I care about is how Harry is being treated and your treating him as though he's done something wrong. What is wrong with you, Minerva, why are you treating Harry like he's the enemy? Didn't you say that you thought that the Dursley's were the worst sort of muggles? I believe that you did."

"But," she started.

"Don't butt me," Dumbledore told her, "You act as though Harry's done something wrong. You treat him like Severus would have treated him if he had been in Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley used the Full Body Bind on him knowing that you would give him more detention. Leave, Minerva, before I lose control of my magic and hurt you."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

And she stormed out. Dumbledore sighed; this was going to be one long term.

111111111111111111111

Note: Can't Harry ever get a break?


	6. The Package

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews and sticking with me. I'm going to update twice today, once with this one and the next chapter as well. Hope that you like both.

11111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: The Package

Snape's POV

When Potter had arrived for his 'detention' he normally would have had the child scrubbing cauldrons. However that was for idiots like Neville Longbottom not for someone that had proven that he was good at something and that he made coming and teaching potions a joy. No, he was going to follow Dumbledore's wishes and teach him how to brew a potion.

"I'll make sure that he gets back to Ravenclaw tower," Snape told the Prefect.

"Very well," the Prefect said and then left.

"So what do you want me to do, sir," Potter asked.

"You're going to help me brew some potions," Snape told him.

That got Potter excited at once.

Later on, after Potter had left, he went over what had happened. The child had paid attention to everything that Snape had told him and it was clear that the child did have the talent. One upside was the fact that he wasn't annoying like Granger, spouting off things as though she knew more than others. Potter didn't try to prove himself he just wanted someone to congratulate him when he did something good.

He thought over what had happened when he found out how bad Potter had been abused. Flitwick had reported what he had seen to Dumbledore and the man looked as though he had lost something. Snape personally didn't understand why Dumbledore felt that people should believe that he thought that Potter would be safe. The Dursley's weren't safe, he was safe. He also thought over about the idea of being Potter's father.

He knew the child needed a father but he just couldn't remember ever siring him. He knew that if he had forgotten anything that it might be at the hands of Lily or even her stupid husband. Gods, what had happened to cause him to forget this, if it had happened? He went to pour himself something and then he turned in for the night. The next day Snape had to put up with the Gryffindor and Slytherin's. He was in no mood to put up with Malfoy and he had even taken points from Slytherin, which never happened.

He could almost hear the Slytherin's plotting to tell their parents that Snape had been 'unfair.'

After pushing the last annoying lion and snake away he returned to his quarters to get ready for his seventh year Advance Potions class. As soon as he entered he noticed a box waiting on him and a very annoyed owl. He paid for the service and the owl flew away. Opening the box he found a letter that was in Lily's hand, there was no doubt about that. He opened it and read:

_Dear Severus,_

_If you're reading this then I and James have died and Harry is alone. I know that you will see that Harry looks just like you. That's because he's yours. Now before you throw this letter away let me explain how this happened. James and I had been fighting for about three to four months. He wanted me to be a stay-at-home mother and I wanted to work. I came to you, because you understood my desire to not be like what Molly Weasley was turning into. Things happened, which I'm sure that you don't need an explanation, and when I left I discovered that I was pregnant. I used potions to hide the fact that I was pregnant and lied to James._

_When Harry was born I knew that he most likely didn't look like you because none of us had seen you as a baby. Even when Harry was nearly a year old he didn't look like you because he was so small. Now we're both gone and I want you to take care of him. I don't want him living with my horrible magic hating sister and her bigot husband. No telling what she'll do to our son._

_With Love,_

_Lily Evens_

_PS! If you can't remember us being together it's because I modified your memory._

_Snape stared at the letter. Harry was his, he was Harry's father. Snape sat down and stared at the letter. Oh Lily, why did you get rid of my memories? Snape took out things that she knew that he would want and sighed. He would have to tell Dumbledore and then he would have to tell him of his plans. Now that he knew that Harry was his son he wasn't going to let that child go back to those horrible relations. He was going to adopt him._

1111111111111111111111

_Note: Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will be longer.  
><em>


	7. Standing Up

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and sticking with me through this story. I will try, once again, to update regularly, but life always can get in the way. Once again, thanks for reviewing.

1111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Standing Up

Dumbledore's POV

Professor Dumbledore was busy working on some reports when Snape entered. He had a box with him that Dumbledore felt might explain a few things. The look on Snape's face was shocked and worry.

"What's wrong, Severus," Dumbledore asked.

"I got a box from Lily," Snape told him, "Harry's my son."

Dumbledore looked shocked and then he grinned, "Well I'm glad to see that Harry does have family."

"What am I suppose to do," Snape asked him, "I don't know how to take care of a child."

"Severus, your doing a great job," Dumbledore told him, "You don't pick on Harry, you do praise his work, and you know that he's a hard worker."

"Yes," Snape said, grinning, "He works really hard."

"He's the best of both you and Lily," Dumbledore said, "Lily would be so proud at what she brought into this world. Harry needs you in his life, that is if you want him."

"Of course, I do, he's mine," Snape said.

"Then I'll go and collect him," Dumbledore told him, "I just hope that he's not being chases down the hall."

11111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"THERE HE IS!" someone screamed and Harry turned to see thirty Gryffindor's running towards him, hate on their faces, "HE'S THE REASON THAT SLYTHERIN WILL WIN OUR CUP."

Harry bolted, running faster then he had ever ran in his life. He knew they wanted to hurt him and everyone that was on either side of them gasped and screamed as he ran past them. Suddenly a large blast of magic went past Harry's head and more screaming came from people. Harry turned to see them all knocked out.

"What-the-."

Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing there, his wand extended.

"Detention, all thirty of you," Dumbledore told them, even though Harry knew they couldn't hear him, "Mr. Potter, Professor Snape wishes to see you, he's in his office."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"Good luck," Dumbledore told him and Harry left.

Harry had no idea what Dumbledore meant by good luck but he figured that something had happened. When he arrived at Snape's office he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Snape's cold voice.

Harry opened the door and found the dark man behind his desk. He had never been inside Snape's office but it was really cool and creepy. Harry closed the door before being asked and then approached Snape's desk.

"Sit," he ordered and Harry sat down. "Now your wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't know, Dumbledore just told me that you wanted to see me," Harry told him.

"I got something from-."

He stopped due to another knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Harry groaned as McGonagall walked in. She glared at both of them and said, "Having a nice little chat."

"Like that's any of your business," Snape hissed at her and Harry grinned at the fact that Snape could get away with talking back at her.

"What are you smirking at, Potter," McGonagall snarled, "If you don't wipe that look off your face I'm going-."

"That's it," Snape hissed, "I'm not going to stand by and let you bully someone. Get the heck out of my office or I'm going to Dumbledore."

"What!"

"You heard me," Snape told her, "Unless old age includes losing your hearing."

"It most certainly does not."

"Good, now get out."

"Fine, but I'll be back," McGonagall said and she left.

"Sorry about that, Harry," Snape said.

"Why does she hate me so much," Harry asked him.

"Well for one your not playing for Gryffindor," Snape told him.

"Well I was thinking about waiting until next year to play for Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"Nice idea but if you want to try out for the Ravenclaw team then I'm sure that you would be allowed."

"Really," Harry said.

"Sure," Snape said, "Now back to the reason for why I'm calling you here. I got a box from your mother."

Harry stared at him and then asked, "You knew my mother."

"Of course, I was her friend and told her that she happen to be a witch," Snape said, "Of course she thought I was insulting her."

"I can imagine," Harry said, "So what did she say in the box?"

He saw Snape taking a deep breath and then, "Harry, she says that I'm your father."

111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about the short chapter.


	8. A Talk With Remus

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111

To Everyone: I know a couple of people complained that the last chapter was too short and I agree on that. I hope that this chapter makes up for the short one and I'm hoping to update tomorrow. I've just finished writing Chapter 10 and I'll be working on Chapter 11 tomorrow, I think. I might work on it tonight. I'm going out on the 21st so you will not get an update but that means that I can work on a couple of chapters and get them ready to be uploaded. Thanks once again for reviewing and thanks for your comments and words of encouragement.

111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: A Talk with Remus

Harry's POV

"What, I'm your-."

"Son," Snape finished, "Yes, you're my son."

Harry couldn't believe it. The coolest teacher in the school was his father. He grinned widely.

"Harry, I want to know do you want to live with me when term ends," Snape asked.

"Are you freaking crazy, of course I do," Harry said, "Do you have a house already?"

He saw Snape's shocked expression and then he grinned, saying, "Yes, I do have a house."

"Wicked!" Harry commented.

When Snape allowed him to leave he hurried back to Ravenclaw tower to tell Terry Boot what had happened.

"What, he's your father," Terry said.

"Yes and I don't ever have to return back to the Dursley's," Harry said, "No more being treated like their slave and dad says that I can use the books that he has to do my summer work. He also said that if I wanted to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team then I could."

"Are you really going to try out," Terry asked.

"Of course I am," Harry said, "I'm not going to allow Gryffindor to have a chance at the cup."

"Oh I'm sure that McGonagall is going to really love you for that," Terry said.

"Yeah, but at this point I don't really care," Harry told him, "Now I believe we have some homework to do."

Terry hurried to get his books and he joined Harry at the table to start on their Charms.

1111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape didn't understand why he had decided to visit Remus, other than to give him his potion. The potion was expensive but he was willing to give it to him as he needed advice. Dumbledore had sent the paperwork off to the Ministry so that it would dissolve Harry's connection with the Dursley's and give the connection to Snape. Once the paperwork came back Harry would be allowed to spend Christmas and the summer holidays with him.

"Severus, what bring you here," Remus asked him.

"I brought your potion," Snape told him.

"Thanks," Remus said, taking it and drinking it.

He shuttered.

"Can I have a word with you, Lupin," Snape asked him and Remus nodded. "I just found out that Harry's my son."

Remus looked at him and then asked, "Say that again."

"I said that I just found out that Harry's my son," Snape repeated.

"But, he looks like-."

"A baby doesn't look like anyone until they get a certain age," Snape reminded him, cutting him off, "When he arrived McGonagall noticed that he looked like me. She's been treating Lily's son like he's done something wrong."

"What!" Remus said, growling.

"She's giving him detention for the dumbest things," Snape told him, "Harry managed to transfigure his match into a full needle and she accused him of cheating."

"Oh dear Merlin," Remus said.

"I know," Snape said.

"Is Dumbledore taking care of it," Remus wondered.

"He's going to take care of her," Snape said, "I think that we'll have a new Transfiguration teacher before the years end."

"Sad thing," Remus said to him, "So how's Harry as a student."

"He's great," Snape said, puffing up his chest with pride, "He works really hard, is a natural at Potions, and I told him that he could play for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"I'm sure that will go over well with McGonagall," Remus said, "And of course with a dad like you I would be shocked if he wasn't good in Potions."

"Let's not forget Lily, she was a master at the subject."

Remus grinned and nodded.

When Snape returned to Hogwarts he felt better. Remus hadn't asked a ton of questions and he was glad, for once, that one of Lily's friends was willing to listen to him. He then took a deep breath and headed for Madam Hooch's office. He knew that McGonagall would kill him but he had his own reasons for doing what he was about to do and he didn't need the Deputy Headmistress permission to do this. He passed by several students and then knocked on Madam Hooch's office door.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Snape said to her.

"Sure," Madam Hooch said and he entered.

Madam Hooch's office was tidy for someone that taught children how to ride a broomstick and play Quidditch. He sat down and she did the same.

"So what do you want to talk to me about," Madam Hooch asked him.

"I was thinking about letting Harry try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," Snape told her.

"Severus, only those in their-."

"Have you forgotten that I was a damn good player when I was in school," Snape cut in.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Madam Hooch said, "You almost caused Slytherin to win the cup one year."

"Then I think that we should allow Harry to try out," Snape told her.

"This will have to be approved by the Headmaster."

"I'll have a talk with him," Snape told her.

"Well then tell Harry to be at the pitch this Sunday," Madam Hooch told him.

"I will," Snape promised, "And thanks."

He left, knowing that Madam Hooch knew that he had an inner motive.

1111111111111111111111111

Hermione's POV

Hermione hadn't seen much of Harry since the sorting. True he was in her Charms class but that was about it. She really liked Harry but Ron was making it hard for anyone to be friends with him. Finally she decided to see if she could find him and see how he was doing. She found him in the Library, looking over something. He looked up when she approached.

"Can I sit here," Hermione asked.

"As long as you don't ask too many questions," Harry said to her and she sat down.

"So what are you working on," Hermione asked, noticing a potions text out.

"A project," Harry answered.

"Oh," Hermione said, though she wanted to know more Harry had told her that she could sit down only if she didn't ask too many questions.

He continued to work on whatever he was doing and then he got up, gathering up his things. She was surprised at how fast he had been.

"Harry, I'm sorry about how Ron's treating you," Hermione told him.

"I'm use to it," Harry told her.

"No one should be use to anything," Hermione said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with you being in Ravenclaw."

"Thanks," Harry said to her and then left.

Hermione kept thinking about what Harry was doing and how quickly he had left her alone. She was hoping to forge a friendship with him and she had a funny feeling that Ron had ruined all that for her. She also felt that maybe Harry had never had friends before and that Ron was just reminding him of something bad that had happened. As she headed back to her common room she ran right into Ron Weasley and his little band of 'Harry Hating' friends.

"Saw you talking to Potter," Ron said, "What are you doing, trying to make our house look bad."

"No, I just want to be his friend," Hermione said.

They all laughed at her and then he said, "Why would he want to be friends with some bushy hair freak like you."

Hermione felt the tears welling up and she ran away, right into Professor Sprout.

"Hermione, what's wrong," Sprout asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied.

"Are you sure," Sprout asked and then Hermione heard it again, "Bushy hair freaky Potter lover."

"Oh if that's Ronald Weasley I'm giving him detention," Sprout said.

"It is," Hermione confessed, "They really hate Harry."

"Come on, we're going to Professor McGonagall about this. If she won't do anything about it then I'm going to Dumbledore."

Hermione, feeling relieved, left with her.

1111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

"You want to allow Harry to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but only if he's good enough where he won't need the Flying lessons," Snape told him.

"Well I didn't think that you would favor someone so openly," Dumbledore told him.

"Anything that gets back at Minerva for acting like a right bitch I'm all for," Snape told him.

Dumbledore groaned and said, "Okay, but only if he doesn't need the lessons anymore," Dumbledore told him.

"Thanks, Albus," Snape said and then he left, a big smile on his face that would scare anyone.

Snape sent a notice to Flitwick, telling him that Dumbledore had granted permission for Harry to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He then headed back to his office, glad that he had gotten plenty done in such a short amount of time.

1111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry woke up the next day to the cawing of his raven. A letter was waiting on him and when he took it he saw that it was from Professor Flitwick. He opened it and read:

Dear Mr. Snape,

You've been given permission to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. If you are chosen you will no longer have to take Flying Lessons. Come down tonight at seven with the others that are trying out.

Sincerely,

Professor F. Flitwick,

Head of Ravenclaw House

Charms Master

He pocketed it, wanting to wait until he had actually gotten on the team before he told anyone.

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table and looked over what he had planned. Today he was going to go down and visit his father. He hoped that Snape wasn't busy with something or that the Slytherin's didn't try anything. Of course the only real threat, so far, was Weasley. He put food on his plate and started to eat, glad that his week was over and he could relax. He had hours before he had to go down and try out and he wanted to make the most of it.

"So what are your plans today," Terry Boot asked him.

"I was thinking about visiting Professor Snape," Harry told him, "If he's not too busy."

"I hope-oh no."

"What," Harry asked.

"McGonagall is coming," Terry said and sure enough Mrs. Bitch of the Year was heading for their table.

"Mr. Potter," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Don't take that tone with me, just like your stupid father," McGonagall said, "You have detention tomorrow and your father isn't getting you out of it. I heard what you did for your detention, potion brewing."

"And I don't think it's any of your business what I'm doing down in Professor Snape's office as detention," Harry snapped, forgetting that this was a Professor that he was talking to as she had ticked him off.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter, and detention for the entire month of October. My, my, won't be celebrating Halloween now will you."

"Yeah, like I'm going to miss anything," Harry told her.

"That will be another fifty points that you've lost from Ravenclaw," McGonagall said, "And if you talk back to me again I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

She stormed off and Harry groaned, a full hundred points that he lost. Oh that woman was going to pay for this and pay big. He had to put up with bullies like his cousin and his relations and now a fully grown adult woman that should have more sense was doing the same thing.

"Um, nice going Harry," Terry said.

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped, "I'm going to make her pay."

"Just as long as she can't connect it with you," Terry said.

"Yeah, like I want to lose anymore points," Harry told him.

111111111111111111

Note: A hundred points, give me a freaking break.


	9. Halloween

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, loved them.

111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Halloween

Harry's POV

That afternoon, after dinner, Harry headed down to the pitch where the try outs would be taking place. Harry was pretty excited about the chance to try out and when he arrived there were several older students, all glaring at him.

"What is he doing here," one asked.

"He's gotten permission from Dumbledore to try out," a boy answered. "Potter, you'll be first."

"Thanks," Harry said, "So what positions are you trying out for?"

"All of them," the boy answered, "Miss Chang, your first."

Harry watched a girl climb on her broom and some strange balls were released. Harry didn't even understand how the game was played but thankfully someone told him that Chang was trying out for Seeker, which was a very dangerous position. She tried out for Keeper, Beater, and Chaser. Finally when she landed the boy told her that if she was picked that she would be informed. One by one each student tried out and then it was Harry's turn.

He lifted off the ground and the boy told him that he would try out for Keeper first. Three players came at him, tossing the red ball back and forth. Finally one of them shot it at him and Harry caught it. He threw it back and then they tried several more times but he managed to hold them back. After an hour of having balls thrown at him he was allowed to land.

"Everyone will find out by the beginning of next week if they were picked," the boy told them, "Potter, stay behind."

Harry didn't know what he might have done but he did as he was told and when the last person left the boy turned to him.

"You're Keeper," he told Harry.

"What, really," Harry said, shocked.

"It was either you or the idiots," he said, "Chang is good, which is why she'll be Seeker but you're a good Keeper."

"Thanks," Harry said and he hurried off, feeling excited.

News got out really quickly that Harry had been not only allowed to try out but had been selected as Keeper. The Gryffindor's, minus Hermione, didn't take too well to this. Ron was very vicious towards Harry and McGonagall gave Harry detention for breathing.

"A fucking show off," she roared.

"Don't you use words like that around here," Harry heard his father hissing.

Personally Harry didn't see what everyone's problem was.

Of course word was soon all around Hogwarts about Harry Potter playing for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Rules were given to him that stated that he had to continue to maintain his grades. Harry was fine with this, there was no way that he was giving up what he had earned through hard work. The month of September ended and October started. Along with the coming match next month almost all the students were excited about the Halloween feast.

Harry wasn't among those that were.

"It's alright," Hermione said. "I mean, they wouldn't want you to use their deaths as a reason not to go."

"I know that but I feel like I'm betraying my mother by wanting to have fun."

"Do you think that Professor Snape will be at the feast," Neville, another Gryffindor that wasn't afraid to talk to him, asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I'm going to ask the Professor if I can stay in the common room for the feast."

"Do you think he'll let you," Hermione asked.

"I hope so," Harry answered.

Harry waited until after the next Potions lesson (Dogbreath Potion, really) to ask his father if he could stay in the dorm during the Halloween feast. When the last Hufflepuff left Harry approached the desk.

"Yes, son," Snape asked.

"I was wondering, dad, if I could stay in my dorm instead of going to the Halloween feast," Harry asked him. "I don't want to celebrate the day that my mum died."

Snape gave him a soft look and then answered, "Of course."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling relieved.

"Why don't we have a father and son dinner," Snape suggested, "I'll take you down to my quarters and we'll have our dinner together."

Harry at once nodded and Snape said, "Now I believe that you have History of Magic next."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and he hurried out.

111111111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape entered the staff room where a mound of food was waiting on him. He knew that this had been Dumbledore's doing as normally the staff didn't have this much food in one sitting. Snape took a plate and started to help himself.

"So how are things going with young Harry," McGonagall asked, glaring at him.

"If this is your attempt to get info then forget it," Snape told her, "I know that you're not asking me that question because you suddenly like Harry."

"Of course not," McGonagall said, "He's a cheating little snot rag."

Snape dumped his food all over McGonagall's head, smirking. "Now I feel so much better."

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall screamed but Snape was already gone.

He had lunch in the Great Hall, watching the Gryffindor table. He noticed that Weasley wasn't there and he noticed that Granger looked worried. Suddenly Terry Boot came running in and headed right for him, a worried look on his face.

"Sir, Harry's hurt," Terry reported.

"Fucking shit," Snape swore and he jumped over the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

Snape hurried to the hospital wing where Kingsley and Moody were between Ron Weasley. Harry was lying on the bed while Madam Pomfrey worked on him. Snape saw that Dumbledore and Flitwick were there and they were both unhappy.

"What happened?" Snape demanded.

"Weasley stabbed him," Dumbledore reported. "Thought he could get away with it."

Snape rounded on Weasley and went for his wand but Dumbledore held him back.

"You don't want to go to Azkaban," Dumbledore told him.

"He hurt my son," Snape hissed, "I want to kill him."

"Severus, it's clear that he's mentally unbalanced," Dumbledore said, "I'm going to have him taken to St. Mungo."

Snape hissed with anger and then turned back to his son.

"Will he be alright," Flitwick asked.

"He'll live but I don't want Weasley near him," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh don't worry, he won't be," Moody growled and he and Kingsley forced Weasley to go with them.

Harry continued to remain in the wing all through the month. When Halloween came around Snape spent it with Harry. Everyone that thought he was going to be Gryffindor's golden boy was causing him problems. Snape vowed that the next person that attacked him would see the business end of his wand.

1111111111111111

Note: Not much of a Halloween chapter is it.


	10. Mad McGonagall

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews. I really wanted to give people plenty of time to review the last chapter before updating. I had a wonderful time at Six flags on the 21st, though my mother got hurt at the park. Don't worry she didn't die or had to go to the hospital.

111111111111111

Chapter 10: Mad McGonagall

Dumbledore's POV

November slowly started with the cold air and the feeling that finally, in a few weeks there would be peace and quiet. It saddened him that a member of a family that had served in the Order had gone to such great lengths to prove that he hated the fact that one child had gone against everything that he had been raised to believe. Naturally sending the child to St. Mungo was the best idea as he wanted to find out the full extent of Mr. Weasley's hate. He knew that what happened was mostly due to the fact that authors had said things about Harry that weren't true.

He also knew that Molly had made everyone in her family believe that Harry was going to end up in Gryffindor and when that hadn't happened Ronald snapped. Harry's broom had come in, a Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew that Harry would like it.

"I can't believe this happened," Flitwick said.

"Oh I can believe that it would happen," Dumbledore said. "No house, other than Gryffindor, is good enough in Ron Weasley's eyes."

"So what do you think will happen now," Flitwick asked.

"He'll get checked out and most likely have his wand snapped," Dumbledore said, "Sad thing to happen to someone so young."

"So what's going to happen now with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," Sprout asked.

"Well if Harry wakes up then we can still have our game," Flitwick answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sprout said, "I would hate Ravenclaw to be out of the running because Weasley decided to attack your house member."

"That I agree with," Dumbledore said to him.

"Albus; are you going to go to St. Mungo and find out what the Healers have discovered," McGonagall asked, "Or are you going to stay here like you should?"

Everyone looked at her and glared.

"I'm going to act like a responsible Headmaster and go and see what St. Mungo said," Dumbledore answered, "And you better clean that tone up or I will clean it up for you."

"Well I never," McGonagall snapped.

"Oh get over yourself," Sprout said, "That child hasn't even been here for three months and you're starting on him."

"He's stinking Snape's son."

"And your point," McGonagall said.

"The point that she's making is that ever since he arrived you've been attacking him," Dumbledore said, "That child has been through enough and he doesn't need to hear anything from you. That child has committed no crimes and yet you act like something has been taken from you."

McGonagall slammed her quill down, almost breaking it, "YOUR ACTING LIKE HE'S SOME SPECIAL CHILD. HE'S NOTHING BUT A BASTARD AND THE SOONER YOU GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS THAT HE'S NOTHING THE BETTER OFF YOU'LL BE. ALLOWING HIM TO PLAY QUIDDITCH WHEN HE'S A FIRST YEAR."

"You would have done the same thing if he was in Gryffindor," Flitwick counted, "Now leave Harry alone before I sent you to the governors."

McGonagall hissed with rage and stormed out.

"Watch her," Dumbledore advised.

"Oh we will," Sprout promised.

11111111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape was there when Harry finally woke up. He moaned in pain and Snape produced a vial for him to drink from. Harry took it and drank it at once.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"In the hospital wing," Snape answered, "It's November."

Those words brought tears to Harry's eyes and he said, "We never got to do that thing that you wanted us to do."

"Don't worry, we'll do something better," Snape said, trying to calm him down, "How about we meet your mother's old friend. He's the only one that treated me half-way decent and he knew your mother just as well as I did."

Harry smiled at him and the nodded.

"Great, I'll let Dumbledore know that we'll be going when your feeling better," Snape said, "And I'll inform Remus that we're coming."

"Thanks, dad," Harry said.

He saw Snape smiled at him and Harry smiled in return.

Harry was finally released from the wing a couple of days later and heading back to Ravenclaw Tower he almost ran right into a group of Gryffindor's. He hid until they passed and then he hurried on. When he finally sat down in the common room Terry came over and sat down next to him.

"What happened, you look out of breath," he said.

"Almost came in contact with a group of Gryffindor's," Harry told him.

"Oh, not good," Terry said, "So are you looking forward to the next match. We play against Slytherin."

"Sure," Harry said, "How hard can Slytherin be?"

1111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"I'm glad to see that Harry is okay," Dumbledore said to Snape after he had reported that Harry had recovered.

"I'm glad to," Snape said, "I was thinking about taking him to visit Remus Lupin. The moon has waned and I can check up on the Wolfbane that he has to make sure that it's still fresh."

"That sounds like a great idea," Dumbledore said, grinning, "I know that Remus will be happy to have him visit."

"Albus, I'm worried about the summer," Snape told him, "I don't know if Petunia and Vernon has been removed from legal custody."

"They have been removed," Dumbledore told him, "The moment that you acknowledged your son then they lost the right to have him. Of course I don't think they'll be too sad to hear that Harry won't be coming back."

"I'm glad," Snape said, "I was thinking about taking him to Prince Manor this summer."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dumbledore told him, "I'm sure the child will love it."

"Thanks," Snape said, "Is there anything that you want me to do?"

"Continue to watch Quirrell," Dumbledore told him.

"As you wish," Snape said and then he left.

1111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"I'm never getting this done," Harry told Terry Boot.

Harry had managed to get through his missing Herbology work but now he was working through his Transfiguration and he was almost at his wits end.

"Let's take a break," Terry suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Harry said, putting his quill down.

A sudden tapping on the window made Harry jump and he saw that it was an owl, with a letter. Harry went over to open it and it flew in and landed on his table.

"We're you expecting a letter," Harry asked.

"No," Terry said, "I think that it's for you."

Harry took the letter and opened it, reading:

_Potter,_

_I heard that you've found your horrible father, good. I hope that you're both so happy. I'm just informing you that I've given birth to a little girl that I've named Sally. She'll be normal, like Dudley. Don't you ever come near our family again._

_Petunia_

"What did it say," Terry asked.

"It seems that I have another bratty cousin to deal with," Harry told him, "A child that's nice a normal. They named her Sally."

Terry grinned and said, "Oh wouldn't it be nice if the child had magic."

"I highly doubt it," Harry said, "Nothing magical could get through Vernon's DNA."

"Maybe but it would still be funny."

Both boys laughed.

11111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore chuckled when he saw the entry in the book. Minerva had gone out to get something and Dumbledore had heard, from Figg that Petunia had given birth to a little girl. He decided to check the records to see if the child would have magic or not.

Name: Sally Dursley

Parents: Petunia Evens-Dursley (Mother) Vernon Dursley (Father)

Blood Status: Muggleborn

"Oh how revenge can be so sweet," he said and he left the office.

111111111111

Note: Oh this is way too funny._  
><em>


	11. The Coat Rack

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing Chapter 10. Sorry about the delay but I've been both busy and hot due to the weather.

1111111111111111

Chapter 11: The Coat Rack

Snape's POV

The month of November continued and Snape was looking forward to when all the students would leave and he would finally be free of all the nonsense that had started the moment that Harry had arrived. Most everyone ignored Harry except those that wanted to hold how he looked over his head. He had fire called Remus, asking him if Harry and he could visit him in a couple of days.

"Sure, I would love to see Harry," Remus said.

"Harry will be glad to hear that," Snape told him, "He was really upset that he missed the special dinner that we were going to have on Halloween."

"I can imagine," Remus said, "Well bring him over and we can all spend time together."

"Thanks," Snape said, glad that Remus would always be the nice person.

He caught Harry groaning about the work that he had to do and sat down. Harry looked up from his book and then put his head down.

"How's the work coming," Snape asked.

"Horrible," Harry answered, "I've manage to do two classes but Professor McGonagall wants me essay and I haven't finished it yet."

"When is it due?"

"It's late," Harry answered, "It was due on Halloween. I know she's lurking somewhere, waiting to give me detention."

"I'll keep her off your back," Snape promised.

"Thanks, but I doubt nothing short of a hurricane will get her off my back," Harry said.

Snape knew that Harry had a point and he got up, "Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks, dad," Harry said and Snape left him.

1111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry skipped Transfiguration when the next lesson came around. He knew that he would pay for it but he needed to get the essay done. He went to all his other classes except Transfiguration. He found a secret room that he could hide in until he was finished. When he finally returned to the tower Terry came up to him.

"Professor Flitwick wants to talk to you," he said.

"For what reason," Harry asked.

"You skipped Transfiguration and McGonagall told Flitwick."

"Oh great," Harry said.

"Why did you skip it," Terry asked.

"I needed to get the essay done and the amount of parchment that she was asking for made it impossible for me to finished on-time. I was on my way to start my History of Magic."

"Well you better get to his office before he comes hunting for you," Terry warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said and he left.

When he arrived at Flitwick's office he found McGonagall waiting on him. Flitwick was behind the desk and gave him an odd look. Harry sat down and at once McGonagall started on him.

"Attention seeking brat," she snarled, "Just like your damn mother, thinking that she was better than everyone else."

"Minerva, be silent," Flitwick demanded, "Don't you dare bring Lily into this."

"I'll bring whoever I want into this," McGonagall said, "Of course I should say that you're acting like your rotten father. Snape thought he was so much better than James."

Harry felt his blood boiling. How dare she insult his dad?

"Minerva, leave…NOW."

"NO, I'M NOT," she screamed, "I want him to have detention and not with Snape."

"He'll have it in the Library," Flitwick said, "Mr. Snape why didn't you come to Transfiguration."

"Thought he was too good for the class," McGonagall answered.

"I believe I'm the one asking the question, not you," he said.

"I wanted to finish my essay," Harry answered.

"Yeah, you had to because you were lying around and doing nothing," McGonagall said.

"I was doing something," Harry protested.

"Like I believe that," she hissed.

Harry got up and almost went at her but he held himself back. She grinned at him and said, "You were about to do something, Mr. Snape?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Yeah, just like your spineless git of a father," McGonagall said, "Can't do anything right, now can you."

"Leave me alone," Harry said.

"Oh sorry, didn't hear you," McGonagall told him, "What did you say, you stinking bastard."

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE."

McGonagall grinned and that's when Harry lost it. Suddenly there was a loud pop and standing there was a coat rack.

"Oh no," Harry moaned.

"Oh dear," Flitwick said.

111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

"Harry did what," Snape said.

"He turned Minerva into a coat rack, of course she did deserve," Flitwick said.

"What did she say to Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"Things that I will not repeat here," Flitwick answered, "She was horrible to both Lily's memory and to Severus in general."

"Can you change her back," Dumbledore asked.

"And why should I," Flitwick asked, "She needs to get her tongue removed."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Dumbledore promised.

"You better," Flitwick demanded and he waved his wand to change her back.

She didn't change back.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"You changed her into a coat rack," Terry said, shocked.

"Yeah, but don't let it get out," Harry told him, "I don't want the Gryffindor's after me again."

"I understand but I'm impressed," he said.

"Don't be," Harry told him, "I'm not exactly happy about it. I'm afraid that I might get expelled and then I won't ever be able to come back."

"Nonsense," Terry said, "She was insulting your mum and dad. You only did what others would have done."

"Thanks but its not working," Harry told him.

11111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Severus, I think that something is happening here and I do not like what I'm seeing," Dumbledore told him.

"You mean with what Minerva did."

"Yes, and with the fact that Quirrell is trying to get to the stone," Dumbledore said, "I can feel it."

"What do you want me to do," Snape asked.

"Take the stone and hide it where he can't find it," Dumbledore ordered, "If Quirrell thinks that the stone is there he'll try and get it. I'll try and work out a way to get rid of Riddle. This whole thing is showing me that Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"Very well, I know where to take it," Snape said.

"Good and good luck," Dumbledore told him and Snape left.

1111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape went past all the challenges and grabbed the stone. He then whisked to Ravenclaw Manor, a house that his family had bought and no one knew about. He placed the stone in a special room and put magical guards on it. If the time came, and he needed to use it, he would use it. He could modify the elixir of life so that he would take it once and then be immortal. He would do the same for his son. He almost grinned at the thought of Riddle not being able to kill him.

He then set heavy wards on it so that Riddle couldn't find it and then made a choice. If one more thing happened to Harry he would take Harry and himself out of the country. There was no way that he was putting Harry's life in danger anymore. The next morning he waited while Harry hurried up and met him in the Entrance Hall.

"Dumbledore has given you permission to miss classes so that we can go and see Remus," Snape told him.

"Great, a full day without having to listen to Weasel," Harry said.

Snape looked at him and Harry explained that was the nickname that he overheard Malfoy calling Weasley.

"It fits," he told him.

"Remind me to tell Mr. Malfoy to choose a different nickname for idiot."

Harry snickered and then both wizards left.

They took the Knight Bus, which was a horrible experience for both, and arrived just before sundown. Snape hurried him along the road until they came upon a house that looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Here we go," Snape told him, "666 Wolf Lane."

"Sounds demonic," Harry said.

Snape rolled his eyes and asked, "Don't tell me you believe that 666 is a bad number."

"No, just weird," Harry said, "Reminds me of those Fear Street books."

"The what books?"

"Fear Street by R.L Stine," Harry answered, "I'm a big fan of the series."

"Well then remind me to pick you some up for Christmas."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Well enough chatting, Remus waits for us," Snape told him and he led his son up to Remus front door.

1111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry couldn't believe that he was going to meet his mum and step dad's friend. His dad told him that Remus was okay, for a werewolf, and Harry at once was looking forward in meeting him. He had never met a werewolf before. When the door opened Remus let them in and closed the door. The house looked old and more falling apart then it did on the outside and Harry could see that Remus wasn't happy about it but Harry thought the place looked neat.

"Do you want some tea," Remus asked.

"Sure, that would be great," Harry said.

"I brought you some food," his father told him.

"Thanks, Severus, you're a doll," Remus told him. "Well let me get this put away and then I'll bring that tea along."

Remus told Harry where the living room was and his father followed him down the hall.

"So what do you think of Remus so far," his father asked when they had sat down.

"He sounds great," Harry said, "I hope he'll tell me about my mum."

"Oh he loves telling stories about your mother; she really treated him like he was a human being."

Harry was just about to comment when Remus returned with the promised tea and food. He put it down and sat down in a seat across from them.

"It's been a long time since I saw you last, Harry," Remus said, "But you look like your father but with your mum's eyes."

"I'm glad about that," Harry said.

He saw his father grinning and then Remus said, "So what was it like living with muggles?"

"Horrible," Harry answered, "They called me a freak and everything."

"I'm sorry about that," Remus told him, "Severus warned us that Petunia wasn't a nice person. Of course after what Petunia tried to do to James and the others they believed him."

"Didn't you," Harry asked.

"I was away most of the time," Remus answered, "But if I had known what kind of people you were ending up with then I would have done everything to keep that from happening."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"So I heard that you got sorted into Ravenclaw, your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks," Harry said, taking a bite of scone without adding butter.

"No butter, your Snape's son," Remus commented.

Harry looked at him and said, "Dad doesn't like butter on his."

"Nope," Remus said, "He likes…jam."

Harry turned to see his father eating only a jam covered scone.

"Well sorry if I don't like butter on my stuff," his father said, taking some jam and adding it to another scone before putting it into his mouth.

Harry took another bit of jam and ate it.

"I don't see why you bring me blackberry jam, I hate the stuff."

"Well I like it," Harry said.

"Only you and Severus could stand the stuff," Remus said, "When Lily was pregnant she wanted only blackberry covered scones. That's how we knew the baby wasn't James."

"You mean he didn't like the stuff," Harry said.

"That's right, couldn't stand the sight of it," James said, "Of course they got into a big fight over it until Lily won. She told James that she would leave him if he did anything to you. James really loved your mum and agreed to take care of you."

"I'm surprised that James could figure out that Harry was my son just by what she was eating," his father said.

"I know, we were shocked that we were able to figure it out that way," Remus said, "But I'm glad that Harry was born and Sirius Black just loved you. He, naturally, made some rude comments but Lily gave him a look that told him to shut up."

Harry stared at him and then asked, "Whose Sirius Black?"

"Someone that I hope you never meet," his father said.

"Correct," Remus said, "He's in Azkaban for betraying your mother and stepfather and taking a lot of people with him."

Harry felt hate cover him and his father said, "It might not be right what he did but we don't hate in this family."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"That's alright," Remus said, "I've forgiven him a long time ago. More scones."

Harry took some and drank some of his tea, which was starting to get cold.

Later that night Harry thought over what he had heard. While his father had told him that his family didn't hate that didn't stop him from hating Sirius Black. He knew that if the man ever got out he would kill him.

1111111111111

Note: Boy I wrote a long chapter.


	12. Caught in the Act

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews and sorry about not updating like I wanted to. I'm still taking care of my mother who is still not well due to her fall.

11111111111111

Chapter 12: Caught in the Act

Dumbledore's POV

"So how did Harry like visiting Remus," Dumbledore asked.

"He liked it," Snape answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dumbledore said, smiling, "It's good for a child to meet other people."

"We told Harry about what Sirius did," Snape said, "I'm still finding it hard to believe that he would betray his friends. He was never at Death Eater meetings and the Dark Lord never mentioned him."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I'm hoping to find out the truth this summer. If it comes out that Sirius is innocent then I will make sure that he's let go. Of course Sirius might not be happy that Harry is living with you but I think I can make him see sense. So what are you going to do this holiday?"

"I'm taking Harry to Spinner End this winter," Snape answered, "It will be nice for him to get away from Quirrell."

"What about the- enter."

The door opened and in walked Professor Flitwick with Sprout behind him.

"Albus, I believe I discovered why we can't change Minerva back," Flitwick told him.

"Okay, what's the reason?"

"Mr. Snape has added his signature to the spell," Flitwick answered and Sprout nodded.

"What, but that's impossible," Snape said, "Only people that have been doing magic for years can do that."

"Then your son is very talented," Flitwick said, getting excited, "I was thinking about having him learn how to remove his signature from his spells and then add his own so that only he can reverse them. Might be a good skill for the future."

Dumbledore said, "Very well, you can train him."

"Thanks," Flitwick said and then left.

"Do you need anything," Dumbledore asked Sprout.

"Well I overheard the Gryffindor's wanting to get back at the child," Sprout said, "I don't know how it got out but someone found out that Mr. Snape had cast the spell on Minerva. I think their going to try and beat him up."

"Oh great," Dumbledore heard Snape said.

"I'll take care of this personally," Dumbledore promised, "If anything happens let me know."

"I will, I promise," Sprout said and then left.

"This isn't good," Snape told him.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "I'm going to have Fawkes watch over Harry so that he can be healed and protected. It's not the child's fault that he's talented."

"I agree," Snape repeated, "Let me know if anything happens."

Dumbledore nodded and then watched Snape leave.

111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry headed for the Library to check out a book for his Potions essay. He had finally finished all his back work and now the only thing that he was looking forward to was the rest from the work and the upcoming match against Slytherin. He had been training a couple of days since he had returned from visiting Remus and he felt ready for the match. Suddenly a spell shot at him and he ducked.

"Attack our Head of House, Snape, time for little snake to pay."

The memories of being bullied by Dudley and his gang hit him and he suddenly balled up on the floor. He waited for Dudley to start kicking him, as he was called a freak. Suddenly something hit him and he blacked out.

11111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape had a bad feeling. It had suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and he had no idea why he had never felt this feeling before. He ran as fast as he could, the feeling getting stronger. He turned the corner, leading to his son's favorite place, and he found three Gryffindor's and one Hufflepuff hitting his son with anything they could. He pulled out his wand and shot a spell at them, causing them to be blasted off their feet.

"What did you do to my son," Snape snarled, as Harry started to shake as the result of the spells.

Snape pulled Harry into his arms and hurried him to the wing.

When they arrived Madam Pomfrey put Harry on a bed and started to work her magic. She hurried to get potions while Snape continued what she had been doing. She poured some of the potions down his throat and Snape was relieved to see the swallowing reflex still working.

"I'm going to have to work on him tomorrow," she told him, "But he should be well enough in a couple of days."

"Thanks," Snape said to her.

Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know that you were worried about him.

"I don't like this feeling," Snape told her.

"I know that you don't but it's called parental instinct," she said, "Every father and mother has it. It's the need to protect your child."

"Why haven't I felt it before," Snape asked her.

"You didn't know that you had a son," she answered, "Come back tomorrow and help me out."

Snape nodded and left the wing.

After reporting what had happened, telling Dumbledore where he could find his son's tormentors, he tried to grade papers but he couldn't. He pushed them away from him and thought over what Madam Pomfrey had said. He hated this emotion and with the fact that the Dark Lord wanted the stone that emotion could kill him. Of course he couldn't hate Harry, he had done nothing wrong. He would find a way to love his son while protecting him.

He just hoped that Harry coming to Hogwarts hadn't caused both their deaths.

11111111111111

Hermione's POV

Hermione had heard from Lavender Brown that Snape had hexed a couple of their house mates. She ranted about how mean it was and about how this proved that Snape was a greasy git. However Hermione had a feeling that there was something more to this than anyone was saying. She left the common room and headed for Snape's office. She was just about to go down the stairs when she heard Dumbledore and Snape talking.

"They confessed to beating Harry up," Dumbledore said, making Hermione cover her mouth.

"I can't believe that they would do this to my son," Snape told him, "Beating on a child that has been abused all his life."

"I've told Remus," Dumbledore said, "I'm not going to allow what happened to you happen here. This is completely barbaric and puts Hogwarts in a bad light."

"I agree," Snape said, "Any news about Ronald Weasley?"

"I'm going to St. Mungo and find out what the mind healer reported," Dumbledore said, "If Ron Weasley is mentally insane then he'll be spending his days at the hospital."

"But that doesn't stop the others," Snape said.

"I know, which is why he's going to need you, Remus, and anyone else that supports him," Dumbledore said, "And with Quirrell wanting the stone for Voldemort (Hermione flinched at the name) then things are only going to get a lot more dangerous around here."

Hermione backed away and then hurried down the corridor.

11111111111111

Note: I really hate doing these three page chapters.


	13. Holiday at Spinner End

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing, loved your reviews. I hope that your happy with the length of this chapter and I'm also writing a story that's part of the list of challenges that was on Potions and Snitches.

1111111111111111

Chapter 13: Holiday's at Spinner End

Snape's POV

Snape arrived in the hospital wing to help Madam Pomfrey out with Harry. He found Granger, the annoying Gryffindor, watching her get ready.

"What do you want, Miss Granger," Snape asked.

"I was worried about Harry, sir," Granger told him.

Snape highly doubted that Granger really cared about his son. She was in Gryffindor, the one house that seem to take pleasure in making his son's life a living hell.

"How kind of you," Snape sneered, "But I think that I can handle Harry, with the help of Madam Pomfrey."

"But-."

"Leave, before I take points from Gryffindor."

She bolted and he smirked.

"You know that you didn't have to do that," Madam Pomfrey told him, "She does really care about him."

"She's a Gryffindor, therefore the enemy," Snape said, "I haven't yet seen her lift one hand to help my son out. Until she does, then I'll continue to make my comment and be proven my point."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and then said, "Hold his head down while I pour the potion down his throat."

Snape did as he was told and she muttered a series of spells that would tell them what was happening.

"Well most of the hexes are gone," she said, "But there are still four that won't go away. If he's not well by time Ravenclaw plays against Slytherin then I'll have Flitwick choose a new player."

"I'm sure the Gryffindor's will be happy about that," Snape told her.

"Barbaric people," she said and then went to her office.

Later he reported to Dumbledore what had happened. Dumbledore said, like Madam Pomfrey had said, that Granger did care about Harry. Snape didn't believe one word. If she cared about Harry then she would have been his friend no matter what house he was in.

"I wish that you would give her a chance," Dumbledore said.

"I'll think about it," Snape told him.

"That's all I ask," Dumbledore said.

Over the next couple of days Snape went to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry and also to make sure that he got his potions. Two days before the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin Madam Pomfrey reported that all but two of the hexes were finally gone. He was still out and she said that he wouldn't be able to play.

"Do you want me to tell Professor Flitwick," Snape asked her.

"Yes," she answered and he turned and headed back.

11111111111111

Hermione's POV

"Did you hear, Snape can't play," Seamus told the Gryffindor's.

They all cheered except Hermione and a round face boy name Neville.

"I hope that Snappy is out all season," Dean Thomas said, "We don't need that piece of filth ensuring that Ravenclaw gets the cup."

"Yeah, and if he's wise he'll leave Hogwarts," Seamus said.

Hermione motioned Neville to follow him and when they were out she turned to him.

"I can't believe they think this is wonderful," she said.

"What are we going to do," Neville asked.

"Leave that up to me," Hermione told him, "I'm going to make sure that Gryffindor doesn't get the cup, at least not using underhanded measures."

"Let's hope this works," Neville said,

"Oh I know it will," Hermione told him, "Any group of people that get pleasure from the torture of another person doesn't deserve anything."

She turned and headed down the corridor, Neville ran after her.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I'm going to talk to the Professors, starting with Harry's father," Hermione told him. "I'm going to let everyone know what I want to do for Harry and the Ravenclaw's."

"Let's hope that Professor Snape doesn't throw you out of his office."

Hermione hope not either.

The plan that Hermione had was simple. Deprive these barbaric bigots of any chance of winning the House Cup. Hermione had come to learn, not to win a piece of metal. Harry was a good person that didn't deserve what they were doing to him. So any thing that kept them from thinking they were superior was fine with her. Of course she was glad that she had Neville to agree with her. Arriving at Snape's office she noticed a note that read:

Do Any Dunderheads,

I'm at a staff meeting. Go away.

Professor S. Snape

"Well that was rude," Neville said.

"I think he has emotional issues and severe detachment due to the lose of a love one that makes him act like a seven year old," Hermione told him, "This usually happens when someone has no childhood or any kind of stable environment."

"Deep," Neville commented.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "Let's go to the staff meeting. Everyone will be there and I can tell them of my idea."

The staff room was really easy to find, it had the most shouting. When Hermione knocked on the door she heard Dumbledore say, "Enter, and stop yelling Severus."

When Hermione opened the door everyone turned and looked at her and then Neville.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom what are you doing here," Snape said, his tone cold.

"Look, sir, I want to make it very clear that I don't approve of what my house is doing," Hermione told him, with more bravery than she felt, "I'm not going to stand by and allow Gryffindor to win the cup because they beat up a Ravenclaw Quidditch player. That's why I think that we all, me, Neville, and the staff, should make it hard for them to get the cup."

"I agree with her," Sprout said, "The Gryffindor's are up by a hundred points and if something happens from now until the end of the term then they'll win."

"That's why the remaining three houses should work, hard, to keep the Gryffindor's from winning. I know that they were beaten by Slytherin and now Ravenclaw is going to play them."

"True," Dumbledore said, "And then it will be in February that Gryffindor will have another chance to win."

"I think that Professor Snape should continue to take as much points from Gryffindor as he can."

"Yeah, with my blowing up cauldrons that shouldn't be a problem," Neville said.

"Neville, sometimes your accident prone ways are a blessing," Hermione said, and Sprout snickered.

"Um, thanks Hermione, I think," Neville said.

"Your welcome," Hermione told him, "Well what do you guys think? I'm for as much revenge as possible for Harry. He's been through a lot and he doesn't need these bigots to get away with what they did. They all, except us, condones what the rest do. People that make other people feel low shouldn't be rewarded."

The staff all nodded in agreement and then Hermione and Neville left.

111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape couldn't believe that Granger and Longbottom had actually formed a plan that would be worthy of Slytherin. Of course Granger was the brains behind the idea. During the next Potions class he watched as Neville made sure that his potion exploded causing Gryffindor to lose sixty points. Granger gave him a thumbs up while Longbottom grinned as they left.

Sometimes they both acted too much like Slytherin's.

Harry finally woke up and thankfully Slytherin had beat Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had another chance, like Gryffindor did, but he heard Gryffindor's muttering about how he was going to keep the House Cup, again.

"What month is it now," Harry asked him.

"It's December," Snape answered.

"Oh great," Harry complained.

"Don't worry, we'll practice your wand movements but you don't have to do any of the homework."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Over the course of the next couple of days Snape watched Harry like a hawk. He had heard that Granger had given him something to help him out. Snape wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her being Harry's friend but Harry seemed to like her. Of course talk moved to the winter holidays, where finally Harry would get some peace and quiet.

"I'm sorry about you missing the match," Snape told him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Harry told him, "It was the stupid Gryffindor's, minus Hermione and Neville."

Snape nodded but said nothing.

The rest of the first half of term ended and soon everyone was more concern about getting to the train than picking on Harry. Snape was going to floo them to Spinner End where Dumbledore promised that a tree would be waiting on them. Snape had gone to Hogsmead to get a gift for Harry, not that he would tell anyone that he had. Snape decided that he would take Harry Christmas shopping a couple of days before Christmas.

"Have a great Christmas, Harry," Hermione told him.

"I will," Harry said.

"I'll make sure that you get a gift," Hermione told him and Neville nodded.

"Thanks, you both really good friends," Harry told them and then he watched them leave.

An hour later Snape introduced Harry to floo powder and soon they were spinning around and landed in the cold living room of Snape's house on Spinner End.

11111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry had never been inside a wizard's house before even though everything here was muggle. It was clear that either his grandfather or grandmother had been Muggle.

"I'll show you to your room, Harry," Snape told him.

"Thanks, dad," Harry said and then he shut his mouth.

He looked up to see tears welling up in his father's eyes. He thought he had done something wrong but then his father hugged him.

"I've been waiting for weeks for you to call me that," his father told him.

That told Harry that he had no made a mistake.

Harry sent a letter off to Hermione and his father let him use his owl to write his letter to Neville. Snape already had a whole two weeks planned and today they would be going to Diagon Alley so that Harry could change some of his wizard money for pounds. When they arrived he waited while Harry went to get his money leaving Snape alone.

1111111111111111

Snape's POV

While he waited for Harry to return with his money he saw Dumbledore enter the bank with a woman that looked like a Healer. Dumbledore smiled at him and then said, "Oh there you are. I was just telling Amber here that you were spending Christmas with your son. She said to make sure that I got you a good size tree."

"That's nice of you," Snape told him. "So have you figured out, yet, how to turn Minerva back to normal without having Harry's help?"

"No, but I heard that he's doing well."

"Well he would be doing well if he hadn't been hexed so badly," Snape told him, "I'm sure that Harry will be happy to go back and try again when term begins."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "So what are you doing out and about?"

"Harry is getting some of his money so that we can go shopping in the Muggle world," Snape told him, "I've got plenty of money on my plastic but I want Harry to have the right to shop as well."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "Oh I've been down to St. Mungo. Fudge has declared him insane so he won't be returning to harm Harry again."

"I'm sure that Harry will be happy to hear that," Snape told him and then he turned to see Harry coming out, "If you don't' mind, I have shopping to do."

"Of course," Dumbledore said and they moved on.

"Who was that," Harry asked him.

"Dumbledore, it seems that Weasley won't be returning at all," Snape told him.

"Good," Harry said, "He thought he was so hot or something."

Snape put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let Weasley get to you. He's not worth you getting out of the Christmas spirit."

Harry nodded and then he went to change his money.

An hour later they were at the mall and Harry ran into a store that sold video games and systems. Snape shook his head. Deep down he was just like any other boy, wanting something to play with. When he came back out he had a hand held system and games.

"I'll charm it so that it works at Hogwarts but don't play it until you finish your homework."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Harry went into the next store, Snape following, and got Hermione something as well as Neville. He told Snape to stay there so that he would get his present without Snape knowing. Snape waited and waited until he couldn't' wait anymore. When he walked in he saw Harry pulling something while another boy pulled it back.

"Give me that, you freak," the boy said.

"It's mine, Dudley," Harry hissed.

"What's going on here," Snape demanded.

The fat boy let it go and Harry fell. Thankfully nothing broke but Snape saw the boy reaching for Harry's fallen pounds. Snape slammed his foot on the boy's hand, causing him to scream in pain.

"Get your hands off my son's money," Snape snarled his tone loud enough for people to hear.

Suddenly there were people all around and a man came running over, asking what was going on.

"This fat boy tried to steal from my son. I want them all out of here," Snape told him.

"We'll review the camera and see what happened," he told Snape, though Snape knew that the man would see what happened. "Get up, you lazy blimp. Where's your mother at?"

To answer the man's question Petunia arrived.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STINKING FREAK," she screamed.

"That is enough," the man said, "Either you tone it down or I'm going to ask you to leave the mall."

"What, I didn't do-."

"Calling people names is not appropriate," he said, "I'm sure that you read the mall rules."

"Yes, I did."

"Then you two will come with me while I see if your son tried to steal from this child," the man said.

Snape saw Petunia shooting daggers at Harry and when they were gone a woman helped Harry up.

"Thanks," Harry said, gathering up his bag.

"Come on, we'll order it from a catalog," Snape told him.

Harry nodded and they both left.

After they had gone to the store to get some food they returned back to Spinner End and Harry sat down, looking at the fire.

"Harry, are you alright," Snape asked him.

"Why did he try to steal from me and in public," Harry asked him.

Snape sighed and sat down. "It seems that your cousin has never been taught how to work for anything. He thinks that he can take whatever he wants and nothing bad will happen to him."

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, you didn't," Snape answered, "Now why don't I fix the food and we'll have dinner."

Harry nodded and Snape left him alone with his thoughts.

Christmas came and Snape woke up to an excited Harry. The child had forgotten what had happened and was now excited that he was finally having a Christmas. Snape got a diamond stirrer, which he had always wanted, and some warm sweaters from Harry. Harry loved the mini figure of the castle, where you could see everyone that was inside. Granger had given him a book that you could write your assignments and Longbottom had gotten him a snow globe that had a real dragon inside. Or at least someone's version of a real dragon.

"Trust Miss Granger to care about your studies," Snape told him.

"She's nice," Harry said.

"Yeah, for a Gryffindor," Snape pointed out.

Harry grinned at him and then went to play his game.

1111111111111

Voldemort's POV

"Where is the stone?" the voice in the room asked Quirrell. "I was with you and it's not there."

"I don't know, Master," Quirrell said.

"Then we will look all around England for it," Voldemort said, "There's no way that I'm staying this way."

Quirrell shook at the tone that his Master had.

11111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

The next day Dumbledore walked in and saw his office and personal quarters empty.

"Looks like I'm getting Lupin in here."

He turned and left, glad that, at least, Voldemort was gone.

111111111111111

Snape's POV

When Snape came down to breakfast he found Harry eating a bowl of cereal and carefully reading one of the books that he had told him that he could read. The Daily Prophet was waiting on him and when he opened it he saw that Quirrell had made the front page.

HOGWARTS DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER MISSING

Professor Q. Quirrell, former Muggle Studies teacher, is missing. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, stated that he went to ask Quirrell a question about the other half of the terms classes when he discovered the man missing. No one knows if there will be a Defense Against the Dark Arts class when term begins soon.

"Well what do you know," Snape mentally said.

"What does it say," Harry asked him.

"Professor Quirrell is missing," Snape told him.

Harry stared at him and then asked, "Do you think they'll find a replacement?"

"I hope so," Snape said.

1111111111

Note: Boy I wrote a long one. Let me know what you think of what Snape did to Dudley.


	14. Return to Hogwarts

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111

To Everyone: I almost didn't get a chance to update because my computer messed up. I'm glad that this site has it's own server. Thanks everyone for your reviews.

1111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Return to Hogwarts

Harry's POV

The Christmas holiday's ended and soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts. He really hated the idea that he would be back being injured just because he was playing on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. However he wasn't about to act like some sissy boy and hide under his bed. He returned to Hogwarts with his father, though not as excited as he had been when he first started.

When Harry put his trunk at the foot of his bed Terry came in, looking excited. Apparently his winter had been just as good as Harry's had been.

"Harry, a letter arrived for you," he told him.

"From who," Harry asked.

"Don't know but it has some seal on it," he said, handing it to Harry.

Harry took it and opened it, reading:

Dear Mr. Snape,

It has come to our attention that you're a promising young Potions and Charms Master. As such you have been given the chance to apprentice with Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick, both Master's in their respected fields. We look forward any future achievements that you accomplish.

Sincerely,

Mark Wall,

Apprentice Department,

Ministry of Magic

"That's unreal!" Terry said, "No one has been apprentice to two masters. You must be good."

Harry was shocked.

Harry was too excited to enjoy his dinner and he kept looking at the Staff Table. He had been shocked when Remus Lupin had appeared, sitting next to his father, but he was enjoying the meal that had appeared. The Gryffindor's were glaring at him but he ignored them. Finally Dumbledore stood up.

"I know that this isn't how we do things at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "But I have some exciting news that I just discovered. Professor Severus Snape's own son, Harry Snape, has been allowed by the Ministry of Magic to apprentice to both his father and Filius Flitwick, who is our Charms Professor. A round of applause is needed on this very special achievement."

The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers, stamping their feet. Harry turned beet red at the cheers that he was getting and Harry saw his father looking shocked.

"He didn't know," Terry said.

"As a treat I award Ravenclaw one hundred and fifty points."

The Gryffindor's all gasped, and talked among themselves. Harry saw Hermione grinning.

"Well I think that you've finally proven that you're more than a famous face," Terry told Harry.

Harry felt proud about that.

11111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape couldn't believe it, his own son apprentice to not only him but Flitwick. Everyone on the staff congratulated him and he felt proud that he had a son that had done these things. Of course that meant that Harry was under Ministry contract and a letter was sent off, by him, to tell Harry to come down to his office at nine. When the owl flew away he got up and headed out to see if Lupin wanted to talk to him.

He found him looking over Quirrell's notes and had already looked up when Snape entered. The man looked better with some food in his stomach and Snape took a deep breath.

"I'm-."

"Congratulations, Severus," Lupin said, "Lily would be so proud to know that her son has done so well."

"Thanks, Harry has talent in Potions and Charms," Snape said, trying to hide his pride.

Lupin chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad to see that your son will make something of himself. I'm having a hard time with these notes. They don't make any sense."

"Want me to have Harry help you."

"Sure," Lupin said, "Though I don't think that-."

"The Ministry doesn't control what I give Harry to do," Snape told him, "I'm going to start off small with him and work my way up."

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to hear that," Lupin said, "So are you going to let him be a kid?"

"Of course, I'm not a slave driver," Snape told him, shocked that he would even suggest that.

"Glad to hear that," Lupin said, putting the things down.

111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry arrived five minutes early for his appointment with his father. He knocked on the door and waited for his father to let him come in. The door opened and he entered, his father closing the door.

"Just like your mother," he told Harry, "Now I have a few things that I want to talk to you about and then we can begin your training."

Harry nodded, feeling excited.

"Now the Ministry demands that you work four days a week, two for me and two for Flitwick," Snape told him. "I'm going to start out with you memorizing about four potion ingredients, ingredients that you use on a constant bases. At the end of the week I will test you on what you've memorized. Flitwick will demand that you do things like charming objects with little spells or even working charms that are part of Potions. It should also help keep you from being attacked and, despite the fact that we don't want her, return Minerva back to us."

"Wasn't Professor Flitwick able to," Harry asked him.

"Nope, only you can change her back," Snape said, "Though I'm afraid that she'll be even madder then ever."

Harry gulped and his father said, "Don't worry; I'm not going to punish you. She insulted both me and Lily and that I can't forgive."

Harry nodded and then asked, "When do I start?"

"Today," his father answered, "I only want you to remember two ingredients. Take your time with the information; don't try to force your brain to absorb it. Once you've done that then I'll give you the next two."

"What about working with them, like bottling them," Harry asked.

"I'll allow you to do that only when supplies come in," his father answered, "I must warn you that it's hard work."

"I understand," Harry told him.

"Good, now why don't you head back to your dorm and get some sleep."

He then handed him the ingredients and Harry left.

111111111111111111111

Note: Thought it would be good for him to have another thing to be proud of then just riding a broom.


	15. Jealousy

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews. No matter if their good, or bad, they keep me going.

11111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Jealousy

Hermione's POV

Hermione couldn't stand being around the Gryffindor's right now. They hated Harry even more because he had gotten a Ministry approved apprenticeship. Personally she knew that Harry deserved it because he worked so hard on what he did.

"I think the git pulled some strings," Fred Weasley said.

Hermione groaned and stayed away from the other Gryffindor's for as much time as she could.

She didn't see Harry much during the next couple of days. It seems that he was busy with whatever Professors Snape and Flitwick wanted him to do. Of course she saw him during their Charms class and he was always asking Professor Flitwick questions during class.

"I'm happy for him," Terry told her.

"Me too," Hermione said, "He's finally proving that he's more than just a famous name."

"That I agree with," Terry said to her.

11111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape knew that Hermione wasn't the only person that had to put up with the fact that everyone in Gryffindor thought that Harry had gotten special treatment because of who he is. Snape knew that Harry had worked hard; even doing all the back up work that he had missed due to them, but that would never be enough for them. They saw Harry as someone that was taking their glory away and he feared that soon they would attack him again. Couldn't that boy get any breaks?

"Are you worried about Harry," Remus asked.

"Of course I am," Snape said, "The little dunderheads think that everything is about themselves and when someone does something on their own merit they don't want to accept it."

"I hope they don't intend on hurting Harry," Remus said, growling," Because that wouldn't be a good thing for them to do."

Snape knew that threat wasn't empty.

"If they don't want to land in the loony ward then they better not."

"So what-."

He stopped as Flitwick came running in. He thought, at first Harry was in trouble, but then he said, "Mrs. Weasley is coming."

"Oh great," Snape said, "I'm leaving."

"Oh great leave Flitwick to put up with her," Remus said.

"Oh I have no doubt that Flitwick can take care of it," Snape told him and he slid out of the side door.

1111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table going over what he had so far learned. He had been given permission to use magic outside of school because he was under contract and so he was going over what he would be doing during the summer. It felt great not have to worry about the Dursley's wanting to hurt him or keep him from doing his work. He also went over the work that he had done in class. He had gotten all his homework done, in one day, and he felt proud that at least Hermione wouldn't be on his back. Of course she was never on his back because he never did anything to land into trouble.

"There you are," snarled someone and Harry turned to see the whole Gryffindor House approaching him.

"What do you want," Harry asked.

"I don't know what you did to get that apprenticeship but your nothing but a stinking little liar and cheat."

Harry stared at them and said, "What have I don't that calls for you to call me a cheat?"

"You are supposed to be in Gryffindor not stinking Ravenclaw," one of them said, "Ravenclaw doesn't deserve any glory."

"And your causing our house to lose points," another one add. "What did you do to deserve five points for having the right quill out?"

"Nothing," Harry said, feeling the old fear returning.

"Why don't we teach this little nothing a lesson," someone said.

Harry started to shake; this was just like back at home.

"Hay, leave him alone," Hermione suddenly said and Harry felt relieved.

"Back off, Granger," one of them said, "You're not wanted here."

"Follow us, Snape," another one said, grinning at him.

"No, I'm not going."

The boy grabbed him just as Dumbledore walked in through the side door. "What's going on here?" he demanded when he saw what was going on from where Harry was at.

"Nothing," the boy said, letting Harry go.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore said, "And because all of you, minus Harry and Hermione, were involved, you're all coming with me."

"But-."

"Don't butt me," Dumbledore said, "All of you, come with me."

The boy gave Harry a look that told him that this wasn't over.

"Are you alright, Harry," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry told her, glad to have his friend on his side.

"What's wrong with them," Hermione asked, "Even though I know that's most likely a stupid question."

"I think their upset that I got noticed," Harry said.

"Well at least they didn't attack you," Hermione said, "So what are you doing today?"

"Class and then I was thinking about staying in my common room and think about a whole Dursley free summer."

"Well good luck with that," she said.

"Hay, want to do something with me instead," Harry asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great," Hermione told him.

Harry grinned.

111111111111111

Note: Sorry about the short chapter but I'm not going to force myself to write more and it turns out to be a horrible chapter.


	16. Stupid Gryffindor's

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews and I must say that I liked them. I know that the chapter was short, which wasn't my intention when I wrote it. I'm going to have Harry go to other places, which means that he'll be going to a different school.

11111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Stupid Gryffindor's

Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor's that dare attack his friend's son. He knew that they were spurred on due to jealousy but that still didn't make it right.

"Do any of you have anything to say," he asked them.

"We didn't do anything wrong," one of them said, "This is all Snape's fault."

"And how is it his fault," Dumbledore asked him.

"He should have been in Gryffindor," he answered, "We were told that he would be and we believe what we were told."

"Most likely by your parents," Dumbledore told them, "I for one don't believe anything anyone tells me and I expect the same from everyone else. What you did was wrong and it was against what this school stands for."

"Headmaster, you don't actually think that Snape deserves what he got," a girl that was a second year asked.

"Yes I do and I don't want any of you to even ask me that again," Dumbledore told her, "All of you have detention with Hagrid and the other Professor's. I won't stand for you accusing Harry of things that he didn't do."

They all looked like they wanted to protest but didn't dare with Dumbledore looking at them. He decided to add something else to things.

"And if I find out that you've been bullying him I will personally expel each and every one of you."

That got their attention and when they left Dumbledore shook his head. What that child had to go through in life.

11111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape was busy grading papers when there was a knock on the door. Knowing that was Dumbledore he said 'Enter.' However when the door opened it wasn't Dumbledore but Lupin.

"What do you want," Snape asked him, his tone not friendly.

"I was wondering how Harry's doing," Lupin asked.

"He's doing fine if people would stop accusing him of things," Snape told him, "So is that all you wanted to ask me about?"

"No, I'm having trouble with my classes," Lupin told him.

Snape looked at him and then asked, "Why?"

"Quirrell's notes are all jumbled," Lupin said, "It's like he wasn't making any sense or that he really hadn't taken any proper notes. How did he teach these students?"

"He was originally a Muggle Studies teacher as he was a half-blood," Snape told him, "This tells me that someone was telling him what to say."

"Voldemort," Lupin said, and Snape flinched.

"Yes," Snape answered, recovering, "The Dark Lord knows a great deal about Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Interesting," Lupin said, "Well then I'll just have to make new lesson plans."

"Good luck with that," Snape told him and he watched Lupin leave.

Later on he told Dumbledore what Lupin had told him. Dumbledore agreed with what Snape had told the werewolf.

"What I want to know is why in the world Quirrell thought he could get away with it," Snape said.

"Because he thought that Riddle would protect him," Dumbledore said, "Now that he's out of the castle we now have to worry about him finding out the location of the stone."

"I've put the best wards on the room," Snape told him, "No one is going to find the stone."

"Good," Dumbledore said, "What makes me breathe easier is knowing that as long as he doesn't have the stone then he can't come back. However there are other ways for him to come back."

Snape thought this over and then it hit him.

"There is a spell, a dark ritual, that can be used to bring him back," Snape told him, "If I remove some of the ingredients then he can't use it."

Dumbledore grinned and said, "Then lets head over there and take care of it."

"Sounds like a plan," Snape said and then he left a note, telling his son that he would be back.

They apperated to the village that the Riddle's had died in. Entering the graveyard Snape kept his mind focus and his wand out. He went to the grave of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's father, and destroyed the body that was inside, replacing it with a false one that would poison anyone that tried using it. The person would be dead within a week and not even know it.

"Are you sure that your not the Heir of Slytherin," Dumbledore suggested.

"No, just a true Slytherin through and through," Snape told him.

Dumbledore grinned at him and then they left, hiding all evidence that they had been there.

111111111111111

Harry's POV

"I wonder what Dumbledore is going to do with them," Terry wondered.

"Whatever happens I hope dad hexes them," Harry said, "They think that they are so high and mighty and think that I'm some enemy. It's bad enough that I had to put up with that from the Dursley's and now I've got to put up with it from some self-centered bunch of lions.'

"I feel for you," Terry said, "So what are your plans this summer?'

"Well if I'm not knocked out due to pranks I don't know," Harry said, "My dad might allow me to stay at Spinner End or we might do something else."

"Well I hope to see you around," Terry said, "Let me know where you're going to be at and we might not be that far away."

"Thanks, I will," Harry said and then he went back to his work.

A couple of days later Harry took his broom and was guarded as he headed to the pitch to practice for the coming game between them and Slytherin. The Gryffindor's had lost, again, last week and that meant that they were out of the running. Of course they were out of the running a long time ago because of the fact that the Professor's seem to have it in for anyone that wore red and gold.

"I heard they only have fifty points," someone in Hufflepuff said.

"I wonder what happened," was the question.

Harry had a funny feeling that the school was paying the Gryffindor's back for what they had done.

11111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape had decided to watch his son practice mostly because he wanted to protect him. He knew that it would be only a matter of time before something else happened to Harry and he wanted to get a feel of what he would be facing. He had to admit that Harry was very good on a broom, which he took after him. He went back to his book when he suddenly felt it. He turned, but saw nothing. Pulling out his wand he waited and then something large came out of nowhere.

"WEREWOLF!" someone screamed just as Harry screamed and landed on the ground.

Snape bolted down the steps, cursing the Anti-Desapperation wards that Dumbledore insisted were needed. The large beast came for his son and he then heard another scream just as Snape hit it with a cutting hex. The beast bolted and was gone, though he knew that it would be dead in an hour. The Ravenclaw's were around Harry, who wasn't moving.

"Get out of the way," Snape hissed and they parted to let him through, "Oh no."

Harry had a bite mark on his arm and he looked pale. Snape picked him up and hurried him to the castle.

When Snape rushed Harry into the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out and gasped when she saw it.

"Put him on the bed," she told him, "What more can this child go through?"

"Should I tell the Headmaster," Snape asked.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey answered and Snape hurried out of the wing.

It didn't take long for Snape to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Dumbledore at once checked the wards around Lupin's office. They were still in place which means the wolf that bit him wasn't Lupin. Dumbledore then had Snape led him to the wing where Madam Pomfrey was still tending him.

"Will he live," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but he'll be a werewolf," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Oh Merlin," Snape said, setting down.

"Severus, we don't know how the wolf got in," Dumbledore said. "Maybe Voldemort sent it so that it would hurt Harry."

"What should I do," Snape asked.

"Follow your heart," Dumbledore told him, "This child is going to need all the support that he can get and that means helping him through what others will say when they find out."

Snape took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good, now I'll be around if you need me," Dumbledore told him and then left.

Snape turned and looked at his son. He was going to have one hell of a life.

1111111111111

Note: Poor Harry. Can anything good happen to him?


	17. Explaining Things

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111111

To Everyone: I know that a couple of people didn't like it that I made Harry a werewolf but I had my reasons for doing this. I never write anything in my story that doesn't have a reason behind it. If people were upset about what I wrote then I'm sorry. To those that thought the chapter was good, thank you for your kind reviews. Harry will soon be leaving Hogwarts and going to another place. I wanted Harry to do a bit of traveling, go to a new school, and meet new people. I'm really tired of writing Hogwarts students hate in my story and this is a way of no longer doing it. In my story he'll be well received where he's going to be going even if he has to learn things there that would show people that Harry's dark.

As Harry will not be at Hogwarts after a certain chapter things will happen differently in the sequals that I'll be doing. Voldemort will not be able to find him or use him to come back. I'm also going to do something for Hermione, making her a little different then in the books. She will also create something that will bring an end to Voldemort before he even starts. It will be a mistake but a good one, one that will save everyone and give Harry a break from his fame. Also where he's going everyone isn't going to hero worship him but treat him as an equal. Which is something that I think is good.

Well onto the story and I hope that you like the rest of it.

1111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Explaining Things

Snape's POV

Snape stayed with Harry during the time that he was out and the worry that he had was his son would suffer the same things that Remus went through. Snape knew that he should hate his son for being a werewolf but he knew that Harry couldn't help what had happened to him. He hadn't asked for it.

"Severus, you need to leave and take a bath," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"I know but I can't stand being away from him," Snape told her.

"I'll be here and I'll make sure that nothing happens to him," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Thanks," Snape said and he left.

When he returned Harry was still out but when he sat back down the doors opened and in walked the one person that he didn't want to see, Umbridge. She was a nasty bit of work and her presence was enough to make him say something that might land him in Azkaban.

"So our savior is a filthy half-breed," she said, "Well I'm sure that Ministry will love to revoke his apprenticeship."

"Nothing can revoke it unless that Master wishes," Snape told her.

Umbridge smiled at him and he felt the urge to hit her. "Well I'm sure that you wouldn't want a monster to work under you."

"That is my son that you're talking about," Snape hissed, "Now leave, before I turn you into a chair."

Umbridge gave him a dirty look and then Madam Pomfrey walked in, looking furious.

"This is my hospital wing," she snarled, "Get out of here. The child isn't well."

"I will not stand for this," Umbridge said, "That thing is a monster; he needs to be locked up."

"GET OUT," Snape roared and Umbridge bolted.

"You know she'll be back," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Don't remind me," Snape said and he went back watching his son.

Three days after Snape roared at Umbridge to leave Harry finally woke up. He looked the same but he also looked different. His eyes spoke volumes of what he was to those that knew what to look for.

"Dad," Harry rasped.

Snape did something that he never thought he would do, he balled and held his son.

11111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"I'm telling you that Potter is a monster," Umbridge said.

Dumbledore had been enjoying his day until he got a call from the Ministry, telling him that Umbridge would be coming to visit and make sure that Harry signed his rights away.

"He's not a Potter but a Snape," Dumbledore said, "And if Severus wishes for him to continue his studies as an apprentice then that's his right as Potions Master."

"He would allow that child to have skills that could enable him to teach," Umbridge said, "That mans needs to be told how things run around here."

"I believe that he already knows," Dumbledore told her. "Now until he tells me that he no longer wishes his son to continue then I must agree that he had the right to tell you to leave."

"This isn't over, Dumbledore," she said, "I still will get what I want and right now I want Potter to sign his rights away. He's no longer human and thus shouldn't enjoy anything that we have to offer."

Dumbledore suddenly had a plan, "Of course."

"Glad you see it my way," Umbridge said and she left.

Dumbledore turned and fire called Madam Pomfrey. "Tell Harry to sign his name Harry Potter and not Harry Snape."

"Of course, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said and then Dumbledore settled in his seat.

The law stated that if Harry signed his name as Harry Potter and not his real last name then the law couldn't get him if he chose to get a job. Umbridge most likely had it done up under his old name and not under his new name. If Harry listened then the Ministry would get Umbridge on not doing her job right and she would lose her job. Oh Dumbledore would make sure of that.

1111111111111111

Harry's POV

"I'm a what," Harry said.

"You're a werewolf, like Remus is," Snape told him, "However I won't allow you to sign your-."

"Umbridge is coming," Madam Pomfrey told them, breaking Snape off, "Dumbledore wants you to sign your name as Harry Potter and not Harry Snape."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Well this should be interesting," Snape said as Umbridge came in.

"Are you Harry Potter," Umbridge asked.

"Yes, but-."

"Sign these forms and you shall be free of me," Umbridge told him, "Like I want to be in the same room as some filthy monster."

Harry glared at her but he signed his name the way that Dumbledore wanted it. She took it and then left.

"Oh when I get my hands on her I'll make her pay," Snape vowed.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told him.

"But you won't have any rights," Snape told him.

Harry sighed and said, "As long as I have you that's all that matters."

Snape smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

Harry was released from the wing the next day and told to take it easy until he was fully healed. When he got back to his house he noticed that people ran away from him but Terry sat down next to him as though nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling," Terry asked.

"Like I got infected," Harry answered, "Some toad name Umbridge was over and had me sign over my rights."

Terry hissed at that and then said, "My father told me about Umbridge. Nasty piece of work she is."

"Yeah, I noticed," Harry said bitterly, "But my dad and Dumbledore are standing by me and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad to here that," Terry said, "Most families do horrible things to their children when they get bitten."

Harry stared at him and then said, "Yeah, just like the Weasley's disavow anyone that's in Slytherin or a squib."

"That's horrible," Harry said.

"Yeah, well that's how it's done," Terry said, "So are you going to be allowed to not do the work that you missed."

"I don't know," Harry said, "I really don't want to ask for a favor or anything. I'll just see what happens."

"Fair enough," Terry said and then he left Harry alone.

1111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

Now that the matter with Harry was over Dumbledore half expected things to return to normal but nope, it didn't. Dumbledore was summoned to the Ministry because Petunia Dursley had attacked someone from the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad.

"What happened," Dumbledore asked.

"Her daughter turned a bear into a real bear and Petunia freaked out," Kingsley told him.

"Oh great," Dumbledore said, "Where is Petunia at?"

"In my office," Kingsley answered "Being harassed by Moody."

Dumbledore groaned again and followed him into Kingsley office.

"This is your entire fault," Petunia said, "If you hadn't left that freak with us then my daughter would be one as well."

"Petunia, it doesn't matter," Kingsley said, "Your daughter was born a witch."

"My daughter is no freak," she hissed.

"Are you taking care of her," Dumbledore asked her.

"No, I'm not touching that freak," Petunia told him.

Dumbledore said, "You have to take care of her. I know that you don't like magic but this is your daughter we're talking about."

"Give her to Snivellus," Petunia said, "The freaks can live together."

Dumbledore stared at her and then at Kingsley who shook his head.

"Petunia, do you know that if you do have another child she, or he, might be a witch or wizard," Kingsley said, "Are you just going to get rid of any child that has magic?"

"I DON'T CARE; I DON'T WANT THE FREAK NEAR ME."

"You gave birth to her," Dumbledore said.

Petunia burst out crying and said, "I wish I had aborted her."

Dumbledore felt the coldness covering him. If her daughter knew how much her mother hated her it might cause her to turn dark. It had happened with Tom Riddle.

"Petunia, we don't want another Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said, "If you deny her then she will turn out to be our problem."

Petunia blew her nose and said, "That's not-."

"That is your problem," Dumbledore said, "You will take care of her and you will love her. She need that, she doesn't need you to accuse her of things that she didn't do. If you fail to do this then you will go to Azkaban."

Petunia shivered and said, "Fine, but don't expect me to think of her as part of the family."

Dumbledore knew they were heading for trouble but decided to take what he could get. He would watch over the daughter and make sure that nothing else happened.

1111111111111111

Snape's POV

"Harry, come in," Snape said.

It had been a week since he had recovered and the moon was nearing the end of the waxing phase. Soon it would be getting close to full and he had to tell Harry what to expect.

"Now a week before you change for the first time I will be giving you Wolfbane Potion. This potion isn't covered in any of the years because of how complicated it is. I want you to drink this every night before you go to bed. That will enable you to keep your mind when you transform."

"So I'll be safe," Harry said.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Will it hurt," Harry asked him.

Snape sighed and said, "Yes, it will hurt."

He could see Harry shivering and he felt sorrier for him then he had ever felt in his life towards anyone.

11111111111

Note: I'm going to stop writing the bad stuff happening to Harry so that I give you guys a break. Also, once again, Harry still has rights because he didn't write his true name.


	18. Decisions

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about taking some time to update. I will try and update more but I can't make any promises. This heat is really killing me.

111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Decisions

Harry's POV

February started and Harry had gone through his first Transformation. It hurt really bad but he was able to stay in his dad's quarters so that made all the difference in the world. When he had fully recovered he joined the other students in their lessons.

"Did I miss anything," Harry asked them.

"No," Terry answered, "But watch out for the Gryffindor's. The Daily Prophet has finally let it leak that you're a werewolf and now everyone thinks that it's funny."

"Oh great," Harry said and then he sat down.

None of the Ravenclaw's asked him how it felt to be a wolf but the Gryffindor's made it very clear that they didn't approve of him being inside the castle.

"I don't know why they didn't shoot you," one of them said.

"Yeah, werewolves aren't allowed," another one said.

Harry growled at them which caused them to scream that he was about to attack them.

Later that day, after dinner, Harry went to see Professor Flitwick about what he wanted the tiny Professor wanted him to do. When he knocked on the door he waited and then it opened.

"Hay, Harry," Flitwick said, smiling at him, "Why don't you come in and I'll get you started on what your doing."

"Sure," Harry said, closing the door behind him.

Harry noticed that there was a large stack of books and the coat rack that was McGonagall. It had been a couple of months since he had changed her and so far no one had been able to break the spell. Harry sort of felt sorry for her now, now that his anger was gone, but he still believe that she had deserved it.

"Sort these out and then make sure they go to the right departments," Flitwick told him.

"Sure," Harry said and he started to work.

111111111111111

Snape's POV

"With what's going on and the werewolf attacking my son I think that he should be sent to at least Durmstrang."

"Severus, that school teaches the Dark Arts," Dumbledore told him.

"I know that but I really need to get him away from these people," Snape told him, "I'm tired of them judging him because he wasn't in the right 'house.'"

He saw Dumbledore looking at him and then Dumbledore said, "Are you sure that Durmstrang will accept him."

"I know the Headmaster there," Snape told him, "It will be the best place for him and they are looking for a new Potions Master or Mistress. The last one just died."

"Sorry to hear that," Dumbledore said, "Let me think about it and I'll let you know."

"That's all I ask for," Snape told him and then he left.

He had been thinking about taking his son to another school for sometime. Now that he had the power to remove his son from Hogwarts and send him to a better school he was going to do it. It would be nice for his son to have a couple of years without the worry about Riddle coming around and trying to harm him. He was a boy and not a weapon, as he had to constantly remind Dumbledore. Snape also believed that the change in environment would do him good.

He would talk to his son about it during the weekend.

111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry finished with the books and then he headed back to Flitwick's office to get his wand and his bag. He had put his wand in his bag because he didn't want it to snap or, worse, lose it. He knocked on the door but no one answered it.

"Professor Flitwick," Harry called out, "I'm done."

Nothing.

Harry banged on the door again but nothing. Finally he turned and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. He figure that he would get his things back in the morning. The next day Harry hurried to Flitwick's office and found it open. He knocked on the door anyway and the tiny Professor looked up from his seat.

"Yes, Harry," Flitwick said.

"I wanted to get my bag," Harry told him, "I left it in your office and when I came to get it back you weren't inside."

Flitwick gave him a grin and said, "Don't worry, I knew that you had left your bag. It's in the corner over there."

"Thanks," Harry said, grabbing it and then, "Thanks for making sure that no one stole my things."

"No problem, so looking forward to the match," Flitwick asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be any good," Harry told him.

Flitwick grinned at him and said, "Your father was a fine player and I don't see you being any different."

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that someone was saying nice things to him, and he left.

11111111111111

Remus POV

"I heard that your thinking about leaving," Remus said.

"Yes, with everything that my son has gone through I thought it would be for the best."

"Drumstrang is a odd school choice," Remus said, "Why not that French school."

"And have all those girl's pinching his cheeks, I think not," Snape said, "I don't think I could stand all that blue."

Remus grinned and said, "Well I'm sure that Harry will do fine there and there is no anti-werewolf laws."

"Thanks and I'm sure that Harry will like it that he doesn't have to worry about Umbridge breathing down his neck," Snape told her, "I can't stand that woman and everyone knows it."

"Yeah, she reminds me of a horrible toad," Remus said, "Some Purebloods are bone ugly."

"Oh that I agree with," Snape said.

111111111111111

Snape's POV

During the day Snape thought over what had so far happened to his son. He had been taunted, bullied, hexed, cursed, bitten, and Merlin knows what else. These children were monsters, worse than the Dursley's. Harry was not going to be staying at Hogwarts any longer. He was getting out of here and taking his son with him. He didn't care if he had to home school the child until the beginning of next term. He was not going to have Harry stepped on any longer.

111111111111111

Harry's POV

"So did you finish your Defense work," Terry asked.

"I did it an hour ago," Harry answered, "Cathy isn't done yet."

"I can't believe that she waits until the last minute, some Ravenclaw she is," Terry said.

"Don't worry about her," Harry told him, "She does good work even if she waits to the last minute."

They were in the Library, going through their Charms work. Harry had a pretty good day, with Charms being his area along with Potions and Transfiguration.

"So how did you manage to get the tortoise to turn into a teacup?" Terry asked him.

"I read the theory and then used that to do it," Harry answered.

"Smarty," Terry commented.

"Thanks," Harry answered.

On Saturday Harry headed down to his father's office because he had written to Harry, telling him that he needed to see him. He manage to avoid the other students and knocked on his father's door.

"Enter, Harry," his dad said and Harry opened the door. "Come in."

Harry entered and then closed the door behind him. At once the sound of wards could be heard.

"What do you need to see me for," Harry asked.

"Sit down, we have much to talk about."

111111111111111

Note: Hope you like it.


	19. Resigning

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

111111111111111

_Warning: This will be a short chapter._

111111111111111_  
><em>

Chapter 19: Resigning

Snape's POV

Snape looked around at the now bare room. Dumbledore had approved Harry to be transferred to Durmstrang where he would meet other boys his age and not have to worry about being thought of as a disappointment and traitor. The elves had sent Snape's things to his new home and he had warned Harry that it got really cold up there.

"As long as I don't have to be pointed at then I'll live," Harry told him.

Of course he found out that Harry's friends hadn't taken it well but Harry had promised to write to them every week, letting them know what was happening. Snape was going to make sure that his son didn't neglect that.

"Will I have to catch up," Harry asked, as Snape shrunk his trunk.

"No, all the students learn the same thing," Snape said, "Of course with a few exceptions."

Snape didn't tell Harry that they taught dark magic there.

"I'm sorry to see you go," Dumbledore told him.

He had brought the coat rack with him.

"I know but this is something that must be done," Snape told him, "I can't allow Riddle to hurt him again."

"I understand and I will ensure that we find out who sent the wolf," Dumbledore vowed.

Snape knew that Dumbledore wouldn't back out of his promise and then he said, "Can I come to visit one day?"

"As long as you don't bring the lemon drops," Snape told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dumbledore told him, though Snape knew that was a lie.

Snape motioned Harry to follow him and then Harry muttered something and the coat rack returned back to one angry Transfiguration teacher.

"HARRY SNAPE I'M GOING TO-."

But they had already boarded the carriage and were gone.

News of Snape leaving Hogwarts was all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. Snape snorted, like he really cared what they thought. They were now on the Hogwarts Express, which would take them back to Kings Cross.

"I can't believe that we've left," Harry said.

"Well our journey isn't over," Snape told him, "Once we get to Kings Cross then we need to catch a cab to the airport, which will take us to Bulgaria."

"Do you think Dracula lives there," Harry asked.

"That's in Romania," Snape reminded him.

"I know but you never know," Harry told him and Snape grinned.

1111111111111111

Note: Sorry about it being short but I wanted the next chapter to be filled with Harry's journey and the things that he sees. It might be over three thousand words, just a warning_.  
><em>


	20. A New Place

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

Chapter 20: A New Place

Harry's POV

"Dad do you think the wolf that came after me is connected to the Dark Lord," Harry asked Snape when they were at the airport.

"Dumbledore believes so," Snape answered, "The Dark Lord has the ability to do things that no one can. He promised that he would find the wolf and find out why he, or she, attacked you and if he, or she, was under the Dark Lord's orders."

"I wonder who it was," Harry wondered.

"I hope we'll soon find out," Snape said.

The speaker announced that their plane had arrived and so they both got up and headed for their terminal. Once up in the air, after putting up with a fat passenger, they left all the troubles that Harry had gone through behind. Harry didn't sleep much on the plane, he was just so excited about going to Bulgaria. He didn't know that much about far away places and the Dursley's had never allowed him to go with them if they left the country.

He remembered Aunt Petunia was taken on a cruise to someplace and Harry had to put up with Dudley for a whole week. Of course he understood that parents wanted to be alone to celebrate their marriage or something like that but when Uncle Vernon told them all about the things that he and his wife had seen he had become jealous. He vowed that, one day, he would get to see things that others hadn't seen. Now it seemed that his wish was finally coming true.

The plane landed and Harry and his father joined the people leaving the plane. Harry was bone tired from the trip and he had no idea why. When they retrieved their bags Harry groaned.

"Are you alright," his father asked.

"Tired," Harry said.

"Jetlag," his father said, "Come on, we'll get a room so that you can rest."

Harry was all for that and he sat down while his father made the call.

Harry couldn't remember what happened next. All he knew was half an hour later he was in bed and sleeping. The next day he was still not himself and so his father let him sleep in, again, while he disappeared. It was only the next day that Harry felt normal, though a little slow.

"You slept for nearly three days," his father told him, "Your not a plane flier."

"Never mention plane again," Harry moaned.

Once outside Harry felt how cold Bulgaria was. He shivered, though he would be a whole lot more colder if it wasn't for the coat that his father had gotten him. His father looked as though he wasn't affected by the cold and Harry figured that he had a warming charm on his clothes.

"Okay, lets look around and take in some of the sights," his father told him, "I've never been here and I want to see what they have."

"Do you think they have a magical community," Harry asked in a low tone.

"Yes, but it's not here," his father answered, "We need to take another train ride to get there."

At once Harry got excited. A train he could take, it wasn't like it flew anywhere.

They went into each shop, mostly looking around, but they did buy a couple of things. His father got him a hat to keep his ears warm and a stronger set of gloves. The gloves that Hogwarts provided was fit for English winters but not Bulgaria winters. His father then introduced him to food like Bulgarian Kebeb with Rice and Black Pudding. His father wouldn't tell him what was in it and Harry found that if he didn't know then he could eat it.

It was all delicious.

"Do you think that Remus will write," Harry asked his father.

"I hope so," his father answered, "I'm hoping that he'll have some info about how a wolf got onto the grounds. The school is suppose to be safe for students and it's turning out not to be the case."

"Do you think the wolf was working for the Dark Lord," Harry wondered.

"Might be," his father said, "I wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord to get some supporters so that he could attack you. He's still mad that the stone got away from him."

"What stone?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," his father answered.

They checked out of the hotel and then took a train that would take them to a magical community that wasn't too far from Durmstrang. All around them sheet after sheets of ice and snow could be seen. They had gotten a compartment and were talking while men and women went past them, either smoking or chatting. Everyone seem happy to get away from the cold weather outside.

"So what's this new school like," Harry asked.

"Well they normally don't accept muggleborns or half-bloods but I know the Headmaster," his father said, "He was more than happy to allow you to come. Everyone speaks hardly no English, which is why I'm putting a language spell on you so that you can understand what their saying. However I'm going to have you learn the language so that you can have the spell removed and still understand them."

"Why don't they accept muggleborns and half-bloods," Harry asked.

"Long story," his father answered, "But I want you to respect the Headmaster and what's taught there. You'll have a hard time if you don't respect the teachers and students there. They also have different customs that you might not be use to. I'll make sure that you know what their doing."

"Okay," Harry said, starting to feel nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," his father said, "Another thing that I want you to understand. There is a difference between pride and being boastful. The students there are very proud of where they come from but they won't remind you every five seconds unlike my godson."

"Are their bullies?"

"Only if you allow yourself to be bullied," his father said, "Use what you have to defeat your enemy if they pick on you. Don't allow what Dumbledore has tried to tell you keep you from defending yourself."

"Okay," Harry said and then the train came to a stop and they all got off, bags in tow.

Harry followed his father out of the station, the wind whipping around them, and headed down the road. The trees had lost all their leaves and they wouldn't be coming back for a while. For the next twenty minutes they just walked until his father stopped.

"Okay, we are going to Apperate," he told Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this but if it kept them from having to walk anymore then he was fine with that.

"Take hold of my arm," his father instructed.

Harry did as he was told and with a loud crack they were gone.

It took a lot for Harry to hold in his breakfast but the sickness passed and he was able to tell that he was outside a village. His father motioned him forward and a few minutes later they were inside. Harry could tell that this was a magical community as people were wearing robes or having strange creatures carrying their things.

"There's your new school," his father told him, pointing to a large castle.

The castle was larger than Hogwarts and far more impressive. Harry grinned when he saw it and his father laughed.

"This is wicked," Harry said.

"I'm glad that you approve," his father said, "Now we are going to rest today and then go and meet Igor Karkaroff tomorrow at eleven. He's a lot different than Dumbledore but I think that you will like him."

"I hope so," Harry said, nervous about meeting a new person.

The place that had been provided for them was large and impressive with green stone and windows that had little planes of glass. When they entered a creature appeared at once.

"I'm the new Potions Master," his father told the creature.

"I'm Dotav," the thing said, "I'm your personal house elf."

So that's what they were called.

"Thank you, Dotav," his father said, "This is my son, Harry Snape. He's here as a new student. I want you to treat him with respect."

"Of course, Master Potions Master."

"It's Severus Snape."

"Then of course Master Severus Snape," Dotav corrected, "And you, young Master Harry Snape."

Harry thought he was one odd creature.

They spent the day getting settled down and his father looked over the list of students that had been provided for him. Harry wrote a letter to Terry, telling him only that he was having a great time and that they had manage to make it to where they were going. There was no way that he was letting the Dark Lord know exactly where he was. When the owl took off with it Harry wondered how long it would take for it to reach Hogwarts. His father told him that the owl might have to take a break which is why Harry could only send letters off once a week, or every two weeks.

That night they had dinner with food provided for them by the school kitchen. Tomorrow Harry would be seeing the school up close and personal and he was excited.

11111111111111111111

Remus POV

"Does anyone know if Harry's safe," Remus asked Dumbledore and Sprout.

"I don't know," Sprout answered, "And I know that your worried about him."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard when you know that he's out there with Severus, alone."

Sprout put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You'll hear from them soon."

"I hope so," Remus said.

"So do you have any idea how the wolf got in," Sprout asked, "I thought the wards-."

"I know what you thought," Dumbledore said, "But the wards are only keyed to keep people from getting in and out not to keep werewolves out. This has to be the work of Greyback or some unknown pack of werewolves that want to add more to their numbers."

"Do you think that Greyback has joined You-Know-Who?" Sprout asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered, "And if this is a new pack of werewolves then are they working for Voldemort (Sprout flinched) or Greyback."

"I'm sure that you'll find out," Remus said.

"I hope so," Dumbledore said. "Because if it's someone that's hiding what they are from the Ministry then that could cause a lot of problems."

Sprout looked at him and then asked, "How can anyone hide being a werewolf from the Ministry. Don't they check that stuff out."

"You will be surprised what they can manage to hide from the Ministry or if they have money then the person can lie about what the wolf was doing."

Remus stared at him and then asked, "Is that possible? There aren't a lot of rich werewolves around?"

"Anything is possible these days," Dumbledore told him, "Even rich werewolves."

"Do you want me to do something about this," Remus asked.

"Just stay here and then when I need you I'll let you know."

"Okay," Remus said and he turned and left.

11111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"I'm surprise that you wish to see me, Albus," the man said when he had sat down and looked at his former Head.

The man had short brown hair, a brown beard, and was carrying a long staff.

"I would not of asked you to come if it wasn't important," Dumbledore told him, "I'm sure that you heard what happened to Harry."

"Of course," the man said, "Everyone in the British wizarding world knows what happened."

Dumbledore gave him a thoughtful look and then said, "Umbridge is acting too odd. I don't believe, for one moment, that word got out that fast. I've always suspected that Umbridge was working for Riddle but I could never prove it."

"Do you think that she's a werewolf," the man asked.

"I don't know and I can't go around and accuse everyone of being such a creature," Dumbledore said, "That's why I need your help."

"What do you want me to do," the man asked.

Dumbledore got up and went over to a corner and pulled out a box. He had hidden it when Harry had gotten hurt, waiting for his old friend to come and visit him. He returned to his desk and put it before him.

"Use this in a spell to find the monster that did this to Harry," Dumbledore ordered. "Only you can find the thing that ruined that child's life."

The man opened the box and looked at it, grinning.

"I'll be more then happy to do this," the man said, closing it.

Dumbledore smiled at him and then said, "I knew that you wouldn't say no. That child has been through enough, he doesn't need this."

"Of course," the man said, getting up.

He took the box and headed for the door. He turned and said, "As always, Albus, a pleasure to do business with you."

"Always nice to have you visit, Samuel."

Samuel nodded and then left.

"Do you think that he'll be able to find the wolf," the Sorting Hat asked Dumbledore.

"Oh I've got no doubt about that," Dumbledore told it, "But for right now the school is safe."

"I wonder what Harry and Severus are doing?" the Hat asked.

Dumbledore grinned and answered, "Getting some well deserved rest."

1111111111111

Note: I hope that was long enough. I really hate doing short chapters but sometimes it happens.


	21. A Letter from Lupin

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your review and sorry about skipping certain parts but I wanted to get Harry out of Hogwarts. I do hope that you like this long chapter that I've done and I hope that I can keep it up. I will be updating maybe tomorrow or Saturday. I really want to take my time in making sure that the next chapter is good. Once again, thanks for your reviews they keep me going.

111111111111111111

Chapter 21: A Letter from Lupin

Harry's POV

Harry was up the next day and headed into the dining room where breakfast was waiting on him. His father was busy reading a paper and only ate what was behind the paper. Harry was excited about finally getting to meet the Headmaster and he hoped that, deep down, he made a good first impression.

"Once your done eating then we'll get going," his father told him.

"Okay," Harry said and he started on his food.

It didn't take long for Harry to finish his breakfast and so an hour later they were both out of the house and heading for the castle. The sky was blue, not a cloud in the sky, but it was cold. Harry was glad that he had worn the coat that his father had given him as it kept him warm. His father didn't look as though the cold bothered him and he wondered if his robes had some warming charm on them.

"They have a warming charm on them," his father told Harry.

Well Harry guess that answered his question.

When they arrived at the castle his father let the woman behind the desk know that they were here to see Karkaroff.

"I have a appointment," his father said.

"Wait here," she told him and then disappeared.

"Strange," Harry said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore doesn't have a secretary," his father said.

They waited for what seem like forever and then the woman appeared. "He'll see the both of you."

"Thanks," his father said and they both walked past her and entered the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster's office was different, at least Harry thought it was different. Everything was done in solid oak and on one side of the room were top to bottom shelving with books. A expensive looking carpet was lying on the floor and a dog was snoozing near the fire. The Headmaster in question looked scary and something told Harry that he looked like he had just gotten out of prison.

"Severus, welcome," the Headmaster said.

"Igor, it's good to see you," Harry's father said, "I hope that your time out of Azkaban did you a world of good."

"Yeah, remind me never to go back there," he said, "And this must be your son."

Harry moved forward and said, "Yes."

"Doesn't talk much," the Headmaster commented, grinning and Harry saw that he had rotting teeth. "So heard you left that dump called Hogwarts."

"Things happened," he said, "I'm sure that you heard all about it in the Daily Prophet."

"Don't read the rag anymore," Igor said, "So I'm hoping that your son is ready for some hard work. But first, lets talk about what happened."

He drew chairs up and they sat down.

"You mean the werewolf thing," he said.

"Yes," Igor said, his tone serious. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not against werewolves but something just doesn't add up here."

"That I agree with," Harry's father said, "I was most upset when I saw one."

Igor looked at him and then at Harry.

"I can imagine," Igor said, "After what almost happened to you."

Harry saw his dad shuttering.

"What almost happened," Harry asked.

Igor sighed and said, "I think that your dad should tell you when he feels that he's ready."

Harry really wanted to know but he respected his dad's privacy.

"So how was your trip," Igor asked, changing the subject.

"It went well," Harry's father said, "Noisy people and loud planes but that was about all."

"Can't understand why you didn't take the train all the way over here."

"Harry's never been on a plane," he told him, "It was pretty interesting, though I do miss those old time planes. Everything is to advance for me."

"Which is why I like being a wizard," Igor said, "Well I think that it's time to talk about lessons."

This got Harry's interest at once and Igor got up and headed over to filing cabinet. He took out some parchment and sat down.

"Now we do have Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic-."

"I hope taught by a real person," Harry's father cut in.

"Of course," Igor said. "Now lets continue. We have Flying Lessons, of course, but we also offer Mage Studies and the Dark Arts."

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said.

"Harry, they don't offer Defense Against the Dark Arts," his father told him, "Durmstrang has never taught the Defense portion."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you how to get rid of it," Igor said. "Don't want the savior of the Wizarding world to be tainted."

He grinned and Harry asked, "Okay, so when do I get my books?"

"They will be provided," Igor said, "Now I think that it's time for your son to be fitted."

"Sounds good to me," his father said.

Harry and his father got up and the group left.

Durmstrang was different on the inside as it was on the outside. There seem to be a lot more boys around than girl's. When he saw a girl she seem to be busy talking to one of her friends about one thing or the other. The walls kept changing colors which Harry thought was pretty wicked. Finally they entered a room that had a long line of uniforms. A witch was behind the table, waving her hand around, a glow coming from the tips of her fingers and the cracks disappearing.

"You'll be learning how to do that," Igor told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's wandless magic," his father explained, "A useful skill to master."

Harry nodded, trusting his father's judgment.

"We have someone to be fitted," Igor told her.

"Great, I can take a break," she said, "Repairing staffs isn't my idea of fun."

"I'm sure that it isn't," Igor said.

"Well come along child and we'll get you fitted," she told him and Harry was led away.

Getting fitted was the strangest thing ever. She seem to make the clothes magically appear without even doing anything and that was something that Harry wanted to learn. Once she was done weighing him down with cloaks and uniforms he was then led to another part of the room where he was handed a staff.

"Will this work as well as my wand," Harry asked her.

"Of course it will," she told him, "We don't ever leave anyone unprepared."

"Are you almost done, Harry," his father asked.

"Of course he is," the woman said, winking at him.

He thanked her and then left.

When Harry left the room Igor told his father that this was where they parted ways. Harry didn't want to leave him but his father told him that he would see him during Potions. Harry sighed and then followed the Headmaster, leaving his dad behind. Harry was taken to a large room that was in one of the towers. There were several boys already there and they looked at him when they entered. Naturally they all bowed to Igor and he returned it.

"Everyone this is Harry Snape," Igor told them, "He's transferred from Hogwarts. Now I want all of you to make him feel at home and not to ask him a ton of questions."

They all nodded and the Headmaster left.

"I'll show you to your room," a boy told Harry and he followed him up a short sets of stairs and through a door that led to a short hall. When the boy opened the door Harry saw that there were two beds, one of them not in use. "The one on the left is mine and this one is yours."

"Thanks," Harry said, going over to the unused bed and putting his things down.

"So what's Hogwarts like, I heard that they teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, but no one in Gryffindor liked me," Harry told him.

"Why and what's Gryffindor?"

"It's one of the four Hogwarts houses," Harry answered. "And everyone thought that I would be in Gryffindor when I ended up in Ravenclaw, another Hogwarts house."

"Sounds stupid," the boy said.

"It is," Harry answered. "So do we have any classes today?"

"No, their all over," the boy said, "I'm Rodger Night."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said, shaking his hand.

"Well I leave you to get settled," Rodger told him and then left.

That night the boys took Harry down the dining hall, which was a whole lot larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Harry had no idea where to sit but thankfully Rodger showed him where he was to sit. Food was already there but everyone ate without talking much. Harry was totally confused by what fork to use or how to put your napkin on.

"Was he raised with Muggles," a girl asked, her tone nasty.

"Yes, I was," Harry answered.

"And the Headmaster let you in," she said. "Completely lacking-."

"Is there a problem, Miss Green," said Harry's father, which was a relief.

"Um, no," Green said.

"I think there is," he said to her, "Detention with me, tomorrow night. My son might have been raised by Muggles but I won't have you attacking him just because he doesn't know how to do things right. I'm sure that he'll learn."

"I'll show him," Rodger said.

"Good," his father said and then he headed for the staff table.

"Saved by the bell," Harry muttered.

"What."

"Nothing," Harry said and he let Rodger show him how to use what was on his plate.

When dinner was over, which Harry was thankful, they all headed back to their dorms. Since Harry hadn't been to classes yet he wasn't required to do any work. However he was given a list of his classes and they looked interesting. Of course he wasn't a fan of the Dark Arts but he knew that he would have to go to class if he wanted to pass.

The next day he was led to the dining hall and sat down with Rodger and the others. He saw that he had Herbology in the morning and something called Mage Studies in the afternoon.

"Your going to have to be tutored in Mage Studies," Rodger told him, "Alice Nightshade will do that for you."

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that someone was going to help him.

"No problem," Rodger said and they started to eat.

Herbology was taught by Professor Wolf, which despite his name wasn't a werewolf. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was also cleaner than Sprout, which was shocking. The plants that he covered Professor Sprout had already covered and so Harry was able to at least pretend to be listening. The class lasted all morning and when they were finally able to leave Harry was hungry.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Herbology was all morning," Harry said.

"You should of asked," Rodger told him.

In Mage Studies, right after lunch, Harry was put to the side while the other students were allowed to do their lesson. Alice Nightshade, who was pretty, showed him some basic uses for his staff.

"The first lesson is always summoning familiars," Alice told Harry.

"Really, how does that work," Harry asked her.

"Read the first chapter and then we'll work on summoning a familiar for you," Alice told him.

Harry opened his book and read the first chapter, which was just about familiars.

_Familiars in Magic_

_A wizards familiar is a very important link to the person's magic. The larger the familiar the more powerful the wizard will be. Naturally witches can also summon familiars, though they are sometimes weaker. A fellow witch, or wizard, can use a spell to figure out who the person's familiar will be._

It then listed the different kids of familiars that had been recorded and so Harry was pretty excited about finding out which one was his.

"These might not show up," Alice said, pointing to a familiar that was once part of some wizard that was born in 1256. "The Hawk is pretty cool but nothing beats a jackal."

"Why's that," Harry asked.

"Well I went to Egypt and saw some of the images of the gods and I thought that Anubis was pretty cool."

"Never been there," Harry confessed.

"Well lets see what familiar you have," Alice told him, placing the staff in-front of her.

Harry was suddenly very glad to have the language spell on him as he would have had no idea what she had even said. The room grew dark, or at least Harry thought the room had gone dark, and suddenly something shadowy came out of Harry and landed, guarding Harry from her. The darkness ended but the creature was still there. It had the body of a jackal but wings like a bird. It was a really strange creature.

"I can't believe it," Alice said, "You have a winged jackal."

Harry had no idea what that meant but everyone stared at it. Harry figured that they had stopped what they were doing to see what the new boy had.

"Well I can say that you'll be someone very powerful, Mr. Snape," the Mage Studies teachers, Mr. Hawk, said.

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

11111111111111111111

Snape's POV

Snape had a pretty normal day, the students here were a lot better than the ones at Hogwarts. Only one cauldron had exploded that day and that was from the first years. He decided to head to Mage Studies and see how his son was doing. Mage Studies was really hard but he knew that Harry could handle it. That child had handled a lot more than a simple class. When the door opened the group of students left, talking really excitedly and Snape figured that it had been a normal lesson.

"Dad," Harry yelled, running over to him.

"No running in the halls," Snape told him.

"Sorry, but you have to see my familiar," Harry told him and a sudden sound and a creature that was part jackal part bird appeared. "Cool isn't it."

"Impressive," Snape said and then the teachers came out, smiling.

"Your son is very impressive," he said, "I'm glad that you brought him here."

"Alice is going to tutor me in Mage Studies," Harry told him.

"That's great and who's Alice," Snape asked, being the father and wanting to know who the new girl was.

"She's in my year and really cool," Harry said.

Yep, Harry was growing up.

"Well I'll be seeing him on Wednesday," the teacher told him.

"Very well," Snape said and the door was sealed.

1111111111111111111

Harry's POV

All of Harry's classes were really challenging. Most of them he did really well in because they were just like the classes at Hogwarts. But Mage Studies, Elemental Studies, and Dark Arts provided the most challenge for Harry's mind. Thankfully Alice was in all those classes and she helped him through his mountain of homework. Rodger was great, showing Harry how he could conjure water without a wand or staff. Harry wasn't sure what his elemental was yet and he really wanted to find out. The only area that they used familiars was in Mage Studies but the teachers warned that would change as they got more advance.

On Saturday two letters arrived form England. One from Terry, wanting to know what it was like to go to a school that taught the Dark Arts and from Professor Lupin. Harry really wanted to hear what Lupin had to say and so he opened his letter up, first.

Dear Harry,

I hope that your doing fine and that your not getting too knee deep in the Dark Arts. I really want to know what other classes you have so please reply. No news about the werewolf that bit you and I'm really starting to get worried. Dumbledore is having someone help and find the person and once their found then that person will be sent to Azkaban. I can't wait until term ends and I can come up and visit you. No news yet of Quirrell but I'll keep you updated.

Stay out of trouble and write to me soon,

Remus

"Who's that from," Rodger asked.

"From a friend of my mum's," Harry answered, "His name is Remus Lupin and he's pretty cool."

"So are you going to write back to him," Rodger asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that right now," Harry said and he took out a piece o_f parchment and got started._

Dear Remus,

Got your letter and I hope that you find out who ruined my life. I've got the normal classes like Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic (it's actually taught by a live person), but I also have Elemental Studies, Mage Studies, and the Dark Arts. It's cool here, and I mean it, and my dad makes sure that I don't get knee deep in the Dark Arts. Thanks for caring.

Harry

He gave it to the owl who flew away.

1111111111111

Note: Well there you have it, the letter from Remus and lessons. Sorry about not going into details about them._  
><em>


	22. Werewolf Discovery

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

11111111111111

To All: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for all the wonderful words that you've given me. I really like taking my time with this story and I do have another one set up to be uploaded once this is over with. I'm having a ton of fun writing these chapters and your reviews keep me going. Thanks again.

111111111111111

Chapter 22: Werewolf Discovery

Harry's POV

For the rest of the week Harry focused on his classes and not on missing his friends back at Hogwarts. He knew that Terry Boot had gotten his letter and he was waiting for a answer back. Durmstrang was still strange for Harry but he manage to find his way to classes and Alice was nice enough to help him catch up. Personally Harry felt that he could on his own but she seem to know more than he did. Of course the plus side of being here was that no one stared at his scar or ask him stupid questions.

On Saturday he headed down to his father's office to see him. He missed him all week, the only time he saw him was during Potions, but that wasn't enough. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," his father called out.

Harry opened the door and saw his father's express change for coldness to delight.

"Am I disturbing you," Harry asked.

"No, your not," his father answered, "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink. Stamp!"

There was a crack and a house elf appeared.

"What can Stamp do for you?" the elf asked.

"Some tea and maybe some sandwiches," his father told the elf.

"Very well," Stamp said and then vanished.

"Sometimes I wonder about these elves over here," his father said, "So how are you classes?"

"Their great," Harry said, "I'm not too fond of the Dark Arts but I'm willing to learn."

"Glad to hear that your not fond of it," his father said, "You really have to have the stomach for it."

"Did you like the Dark Arts," Harry asked.

"Yes but your mother didn't care for it," his father answered, "I knew that I would have to give up the Dark Arts if I wanted Lily. So I gave it up, though James and his friends thought that I hadn't."

"Sounds like they bullied you," Harry said.

"They did," his father answered, "Though Remus never struck me. He more like didn't do anything."

Harry couldn't believe it. Remus sounded so nice.

"Harry, I know that your upset about what I said but people do change," his father told him, "Remus isn't the same person that didn't care about what happened to me. The war changed him as it does everyone."

"I still don't like it."

"I know," his father said, "And I'm hoping that you'll still continue to write to Remus. He really likes you."

"I'll think about it," Harry said and when Stamp appeared they ate their meal in silence.

When Harry got back to his dorm he thought over what his father had told him. James and Remus had been bullies. Was what happened to him revenge for what James had done? Harry didn't know. He knew that his dad, his real dad, loved him and would protect him. He just wondered what would happen next. His dad wanted him to continue to write to Remus but he wasn't sure if he could. He needed time and he was glad that his father was allowing him to have that time.

He then took out his Charms book and set to get his work done.

1111111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

"I told Harry about what happened," Snape told Igor.

They were having drinks in Igor's office, going over Snape's first week as Drumstrang's Potions Master.

"How did he take it," Igor asked.

"He wasn't happy," Snape answered, taking a sip, "The Dursley's really hurt him when he was with them for the past decade. Harry hates bullies and to hear that James Potter and his friends were bullies I think was too much for Harry to take in."

"I feel sorry for him," Igor said, "Adding to the fact that he's a werewolf now."

Snape sighed and said, "Don't remind me. He's gone through one transformation and now in a week and a half he'll go through another one. That child has so much on his shoulders and he's not ready for any of it."

"I can imagine," Igor said, "Well I'm sure that he'll do well here and away from the fame."

"That I agree with," Snape told him, "But it will soon get out that Harry Potter, or Harry Snape, is here at Drumstrang."

Igor put his drink down and said, "I'll work with you to keep him safe."

"Thanks," Snape said, glad that he had a friend.

When he left Igor's office he headed back to his own. The weather would soon be getting warmer and soon it would be time for students to leave. When he entered his office he noticed a owl waiting on him, a letter in its beak. It looked tired which told him that it had traveled from Hogwarts. He took the letter from the poor creature and opened it.

_Severus,_

_I hope that your first week at Drumstrang has gone well. Miss Granger is causing trouble, like always, upset that you took Harry away. Remus is doing well but I'm afraid that there's trouble at the Dursley's. His cousin is now in St. Mungo for a broken leg and we all know who did it. I'm going to talk to the Minister and see if Remus can adopt her. Also I've been checking on the stone and it's still there but I'm afraid that Voldemort might figure out where it's at. I don't want you to leave Drumstrang, which will most likely tip Voldemort off. _

_Stay safe and be well,_

_Albus_

"Oh just freaking great," Snape hissed, "The Dark Lord is always causing hell."

He tossed the letter into the first and then he turned and headed into his quarters. He knew the stone would be safe at the Manor. He just hoped that no one figured out that it was there.

1111111111111111111111

Voldemort's POV

Voldemort, who had fully joined with Quirell and still was fully joined, knew that something just wasn't right. He had been force to flee because of what happened. Now it would be impossible to get inside the castle and get the stone. Unless he got someone that could get past McGonagall's giant chess set.

"Is there anyone that's good with chess," Voldemort asked Quirrell.

"Well there is a boy name Ron Weasley that's at St. Mungo," Quirrell told him, "He's suppose to be very good."

Voldemort smiled, perfect.

"Then lets head to St. Mungo and this time don't fail me."

"Of course not, my Lord," Quirrell said and they vanished.

11111111111111111111

Samuel's POV

He had been working for on finding the wolf ever since Dumbledore had asked him to locate the wolf that had bitten Mr. Snape. There were several spells that he used as he worked for the Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and so far only one of them had worked. Whoever this wolf was it knew what spells that he used. The spell had led him and his group across Scotland and into England. He had been chased by muggle police, almost hit in the head by a woman that thought he was mugging her, and almost bitten by a regular dog.

When he finally found this wolf he would personally kill it.

Well now they were outside where it was and Samuel had already sent his Patronus out, telling Dumbledore that he had found the wolf. When it had vanished he motioned for his team to go around the building and then wait for his signal. It came and they all burst in at the same time and Samuel, who had gotten exactly where the wolf was, was on it in a flash. He pointed his wand at the man was that was startled awake.

The man was as dirty as they got. He looked like he hadn't bathed in months and if it hadn't been for the charms on their clothes the fleas would of gotten to them.

"What do you want," the man asked, his horrible breath hitting Samuel in the face.

Of course if he had been a newbie he would of fainted or thrown up from not only the smell but the man's bad breath.

"My name is Samuel from the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Name, wolf."

The man grinned at him and said, "Tobias Snape."

111111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

"WHAT!" Snape screamed when Dumbledore fire called him and told him that his father, the man that had abused him, was a werewolf and that he had bitten Harry.

"Severus, calm down," Dumbledore said.

"I'M NOT FUCKING CALMING DOWN, ALBUS WITH TO MANY MIDDLE NAMES DUMBLEDORE. MY FUCKING FATHER BIT MY SON, HIS GRANDSON. WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HIM?"

"Nothing right now," Dumbledore answered, "Look you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when I put a bullet in his brain," Snape told him. "He was a monster when I was growing up and to hear that he's done this to Harry, I'm seeing red."

"Let the Ministry handle Tobias," Dumbledore told him, "You, Severus, will need to calm down."

Snape glared at him and then said, "You tell that worthless piece of shit that I'm not his son. Good day, Albus."

And he stormed out of the room.

He told Igor at once what Dumbledore had said and what Dumbledore had tried to get him to do.

"He does have a point," Igor told him, "As much as I hate to admit it."

Snape glared at him and then said, "I don't understand how he could of hid the fact that he was were from me."

"Maybe he became were after you left school," Igor said.

Tobias had died right after Snape had graduated from Hogwarts. At least that's what Snape thought had happened. The idea the devil was still alive was too much for Snape to bare. The man had made his life hell when he had been a child and to hear that he was still alive, when he should have been dead, was too much for Snape to take in.

"Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell Harry right now," Snape told him.

"I think that's a good idea," Igor said, "No telling what your son will do when he finds out."

"I'm going to see if Lupin writes to me," Snape said, "I need to, at least, know what's going on at the Ministry when it comes to that bastard."

"I'm sure that Lupin will keep you in the loop, so to speak," Igor said.

Snape was sure that Igor was right.

A couple of days later, after a really good Advance Potions class (he was so glad that Durmstrang had intelligent students in it) he went into his lab to start brewing the Wolfbane Potion. Dumbledore had told him that they had found someone to replace him but no one could brew the Wolfbane Potion like he could. Lupin would floo to his lab to get his supply.

11111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Are you okay, Harry," one of the boys asked Harry the week before his transformation.

"I'm fine, why do you ask," Harry asked them.

"Well you look pale," he answered.

"I'm fine," Harry repeated, "I'll go down to the wing and see if there's something that I can get for it."

"But if your fine then why do you have to go to the wing?"

Harry really hated this part of the curse, lying to people.

"Look you said that I don't look good even though I feel fine," Harry said, "I'll go and see someone about whatever you think that I have to make you feel better."

"Okay, fair enough," he said and then he left.

"Nosy people," Harry muttered.

"Well I think that people have the right to be worried about you," Alice told him.

"I know that but that doesn't give them the right to ask my twenty questions," Harry told her.

He had gone back to his homework in Mage Studies and so far he was doing pretty good. Durmstrang was challenging Harry would give them that credit. When Harry had finished his essay he gathered up his book and left Alice alone with whatever she was doing.

The next day Harry woke up to screeching, which told him that a owl was waiting for him. He opened the window and it landed, two letters in its beak. Harry relieved the owl of it's mail and then saw the first one was from Terry Boot. He opened this one and read:

Dear Harry,

Sorry about not writing back, things have been beyond hectic. I hope that your doing well at Drumstrang even though I've heard bad things about the place. Still, you might clean up its reputation. Granger is being annoying and a Know-It-All but I don't like how the Ravenclaw's are treating her. I think that their doing it because she's smart but not in their house. I will try and write more often and I do hope that you return to England for the summer.

Sincerely,

Terry

Harry would ask his dad if they would be returning to England for the summer. The next one was from Remus and he was pretty excited about this one. He opened it and read:

Dear Harry,

Got your letter back and thanks for replying. They still haven't found the wolf that bit you but I'm hoping that they will. I'm coming over a week before the Full Moon to get my potion and I'm sure that you'll be more excited in seeing me then Severus will. I hope that your doing well mentally and I will let you know what's going on as soon as I can.

Love,

Remus

Harry wasn't sure what he thought of Remus's letter. He really wanted to know who had bitten him but since Remus had told him that they hadn't found the wolf, yet, he wasn't sure if he would ever see the day that the thing that had ruined his life was caught. A sudden knock on the door made Harry jump. He quickly hid his letters and then went to see who it was.

"Professor Snape wants to see you," the Prefect told him.

"Thanks," Harry said and he went to shower and change.

1111111111111111

Note: So what do you think about who the wolf is?


	23. Remus's Adopted Daughter

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about taking a week to update but I've been so busy. I'll be working on Chapter 24 today and hopefully I'll get it done this week coming up and update. Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the chapter being short.

1111111111111

Chapter 23: Remus's Adopted Daughter

Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore heard a couple of days later that Tobias was being sent to Azkaban for what he had done. Personally he knew that Severus would be happy to know that the man that had made his life hell and then turned around and did it to a innocent child would be getting what was coming to him. He sighed at how unfair the whole thing had been for everyone.

"Excuse me," said a woman's voice and Dumbledore looked up to see a woman standing there, "Sorry, but I knocked and no one answered. I turned the handle and saw that it was unlocked and so I let myself in."

"Sorry," Dumbledore said, "Lost in thought. Who are you?"

"My name is Brenda Moon and I'm from the Department of Child Welfare at the Ministry," the woman said, introducing herself.

She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long red robe.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here because Mrs. Figg has informed me that a one Petunia Dursley has been abusing her daughter. Sally Dursley has been taken from her due to this."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "She treated young Harry the same way."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brenda said, "I don't know what's wrong with some muggles these days."

"Sometimes I wonder myself," Dumbledore told her, "So what's going to happen now?"

"Unless we get someone that can take care of her she will be placed in a muggle orphanage."

Dumbledore had a bad feeling about this, especially with what happened with young Riddle.

"I believe I know someone that can take her," Dumbledore said, "Let me tell him and he'll get back to you."

"Sure," Brenda said and then she left.

Several hours later Remus was staring at him and Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that you'll do fine."

"But I'm a werewolf," Remus told him.

"True but you also have a steady job," Dumbledore told him, "I need someone that will keep that child from going down the road that Riddle did. She needs love and you need someone to love you back. I think it's a perfect solution."

Dumbledore saw Remus sigh and then he said, "I'll do it."

"Thanks," Dumbledore said, knowing that Remus saved a child from a horrible life.

Three days later, the day before the Full Moon, Dumbledore and Remus went to the Ministry of Magic to finish the paperwork and take Juliet home to Hogwarts. Brenda was there and she smiled at them.

"Thanks for agreeing to adopt her," Brenda told Remus.

"It was nothing," Remus answered.

"Well then lets get this over with and the sweet child can go home," Brenda said, her hand making her hair fling back.

111111111111111

Harry's POV

Harry and the class were setting outside during Herbology working on plants that worked best in the cold. So far he had heard from many people about their plans for the summer. Harry knew that he would be spending his summer with his dad and he told Alice and the others as much.

"Will you be going back to England," Alice asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Will you write to me," Alice asked and Harry nodded, which meant that he would. "Great, can't wait to hear what's going on in England."

That night, after dinner, he headed down to his father's quarters that were used when he was teaching. The cage was waiting on him and after he had drunk his dose of Wolfbane he had the door locked and he handed his clothes to his father.

"I'll see you in the morning," his father told him.

"Dad," Harry said.

"Yes," his father said, waiting.

"Will it be safe to return to England this summer?" he asked him.

"Yes, I believe it will be," his father answered.

"Good because I miss Prince Manor," Harry told him and his father smiled.

"I know that you do," he said and then left Harry alone with his pain, which started as soon as his father had closed the door.

Turning into a werewolf was painful but Harry managed to cast his winged jackal before his transformation was complete. Harry turned around in his cage and laid down, his winged jackal setting next to him on the other side of the door. Somehow Harry liked it when the jackal was there, it made him feel safe and loved.

111111111111111

Sprout's POV

"Oh she's so cute," Sprout remarked.

"I'm surprised that they allowed him to adopt," McGonagall told her.

"I'm surprised that their allowing you to speak," Sprout hissed, "Now why don't we go and get you changed."

She ignored the daggers coming from McGonagall and left with the child. Later she complained about how Minerva was acting.

"I know that she still isn't over the fact that Harry wasn't in Gryffindor or the fact that he's Severus son," Dumbledore said when Sprout had finished ranting.

"Well I wish she would stop acting like her whole world ended," Sprout said, "Harry is such a sweet boy."

"I'll agree with that," Dumbledore said, "Despite everything that he's gone through."

"I still can't believe that anyone would treat a child like that," Sprout said, looking at Sally who was sound asleep.

"Severus told me that Petunia was a piece of work," Dumbledore told her, "I didn't know how right he was."

"We can trust Severus to tell the truth about things that he knows," Sprout said, "So any idea who the wolf that bit Harry was."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Yes and I told Severus about it."

"How did he act," Sprout asked.

"He got very mad, which I don't blame him in the least," Dumbledore answered, "Thankfully the wolf is now in Azkaban."

"So who is it?" Sprout asked.

"Tobias Snape, Harry's grandfather."

Sprout gasped.

"I know, I was surprised as well," Dumbledore said to her, "But Samuel isn't wrong."

"I can't believe it," Sprout said, "What more can happen to Harry?"

"I don't have the answer to that."

111111111111111

Remus's POV

It took two days for Remus to recover from the monthly transformation. Once Madam Pomfrey gave him the all clear he went to collect Sally.

"How was she," Remus asked.

"She was a little Princess," Sprout told him, "Did Dumbledore tell you that his friend had discovered the wolf that had bit Harry."

"No," Remus answered.

"Apparently that man that made Severus life hell when he was a boy is still alive," Sprout told him and Remus went white.

"Tobias," Remus said.

"Yep," Sprout answered.

"Merlin and I thought that Severus had made that man up," Remus said.

"Well he won't be bothering anyone anymore," Sprout told him.

Remus was glad but he wondered if Severus was going to tell Harry the truth. He hoped so.

11111111111111

Note: Not exactly long but I kind of wanted to get Sally away from the horrible Dursley's. I hope that you all like who's taking care of her.


	24. Voldemort's Defeat

Title: The Great Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts everyone is shocked to see that he looks just like Severus when he was in school. Severus is shocked as well and he finds himself on a road to uncover the great mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

1111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the lateness. I've been looking for my jump drive for a couple of days and I couldn't find it. I finally found it and I manage to finish this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and I look forward to your reviews.

11111111111

Chapter 24: Voldemort's Defeat

Harry's POV

Harry rested in the wing for three days before the Matron, a hard man that reminded Harry of Poppy, finally let him go. When he got back to his dorm he put his damaged robes in a box where they would go to someone to get mended and would look as though nothing had happened to them.

"How are you feeling," Alice asked.

"Better but a little worn out," Harry answered.

"A letter came for you yesterday," Alice told him. "I don't know who it was from but it's on your desk."

"Thanks, what did I miss," Harry asked her.

"Well you missed Charms, the Dark Arts, Mage Studies, Potions, and History of Magic," Alice answered, "I have all the homework that they want done."

"Thanks," Harry said, taking the parchment from her and reading it over.

Most he would be done with by midnight.

A couple of hours later, while in the Library, his father walked up to him and sat down. Harry finished writing a sentence and looked up from his parchment.

"What are you working on?" his father asked him.

"History of Magic," Harry answered, "At least here it's taught by a live person."

His father grinned and said, "Binns was a bore in life as well."

"I figured that much," Harry said.

"Did you read Lupin's letter?" his father asked.

"I was going to but I got caught up with catching up," Harry admitted.

"Well I got a letter from Dumbledore and he told me that he got Remus to agree to adopt your cousin, Sally, as your Aunt has neglected her. I still can't believe they allowed that wolf to adopt but it's better than your cousin growing up in an abused house."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Why couldn't his Aunt be a loving parent to a child born with magic.

"So what are your plans this summer," Harry asked his father.

"We're returning to England and spending the summer at Prince Manor," his father answered, "Unless you want to stay here."

"No, I want to see Lupin and my cousin," Harry said.

"Good because I was considering inviting them over for a visit," his father said, grinning at him.

"As long as your not including Dudley in this visit."

"No, he's going to live in a orphanage," his father told him.

"Oh I bet Dudley hated that," Harry said.

"Don't know," his father said, "And I don't personally care."

Harry didn't care either.

111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Now remember that I want to know if your going to keep the old questions or add news ones by the end of Easter," Dumbledore told the staff.

"Why would we change the questions," Professor Sprout said.

"Maybe to keep students from cheating," McGonagall snapped.

"Well my students aren't Slytherins," Sprout reminded her.

"Both of you, please," Dumbledore said, "I don't like it when the staff fight."

McGonagall glared at both Dumbledore and Sprout but said nothing. Dumbledore was grateful for that.

When they had left Dumbledore returned to his office and settled down, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. He sighed at the effects and turned to Fawkes.

"You've got it better off than me," Dumbledore told him, "At least you don't have to worry about a war."

Even though Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't strong enough to come back he knew that it would only be a matter of time before it happened.

"Let's hope that Riddle doesn't find out that the stone is at Prince Manor," Dumbledore said and then the door opened and in walked Lupin.

"Albus, Ron's gone," Lupin told him.

Dumbledore stared at him and then asked, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He was taken from St. Mungo," Lupin told him.

Dumbledore had a bad feeling that Riddle was involved. He looked at Lupin, "Make sure that Aurors find him. No telling where he's at."

"I'll do that," Lupin said and he left.

Dumbledore turned back to Fawkes, "What does Ron Weasley have that Riddle needs?"

Fawkes sang but the song gave no answers.

111111111111111

Ron's POV

"So what exactly are we doing here," Ron asked Quirrell.

"You will get past McGonagall's giant chess set," Quirrell told him, "And then soon I'll have what I'm looking for and you'll get your reward for helping me."

Ron had been shocked and delighted when Quirrell had rescued him from St. Mungo. They were going on and on about how he was insane. Ron knew that he wasn't insane. This had been Snape and Potter's doing, sending him to St. Mungo like he was a nutty. Quirrell offered him a way to finally get back at both of them.

They got past the plant and the keys and soon they entered the giant chess set. Ron was the knight and Quirrell was the King. Ron told Quirrell were to go and he moved to that place. Everything about Chess felt natural to him and he was in his element. When they won they hurried into the next chamber where Quirrell made short work of the troll.

"Gross," Ron said.

"This way," Quirrell ordered and they entered the next chamber.

Two fires sprang up and Ron had to wait until Quirrell had figured out which potion was the right one. He drank it down and then gave it to Ron, who drank it too. They then passed and entered the final chamber.

Nothing was there.

"NO, THE STONE SHOULD BE HERE," Quirrell screamed.

He moved to the center of the room when suddenly a ball of fire came at him. Quirrell pulled out his wand but the spell that he used only made the flame bigger. It hit both Quirrell and Ron and both were turned to dust.

111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore hurried down to the final chamber when he felt the alarms go off. Upon entering he found a vapor standing there. It turned and glared at him.

"Found someone to do your bidding," Dumbledore said.

"You moved the stone," Riddle said.

"Oh yes, I did," Dumbledore said, "And it was enough to fool you."

Riddle screamed and then vanished.

"Ron, you were a fool," Dumbledore muttered to the ashes and then they were blown away like a very bad memory.

11111111111

Note: Boy Ron was stupid, wasn't he. Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get this uploaded. I almost lost the full file because I couldn't find my jump drive and I thought it was caught in the couch. I finally found it and now I can continue to post.


End file.
